


Salvation and Hope

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aaron as a Paddington, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Dudley has Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Saving Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Aaron bolted upright in bed when something skittered across his family magic. It was almost like someone or something was pulling at the tether connecting all of the various Paddingtons. Aaron felt like whoever it was, they were in trouble and was trying to alert the family.Thus begins a roller coaster ride in finding and saving one Harry Potter.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NimueOfTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/gifts).



> beta: DarkJediQueen, Grammerly

Art by: NimueOfTheNorth

______________________

Aaron bolted upright in bed when something skittered across his family magic. It was almost like someone or something was pulling at the tether connecting all of the various Paddingtons. Aaron felt like whoever it was, they were in trouble and was trying to alert the family. Aaron got out of bed, grabbed a bathrobe and walked to the middle of his apartment. Looking around there wasn’t anything he could discern. He moved to Dumisa’s room and listened for a moment to see if his Hit Wizard partner was in trouble. All he could hear was deep, even breathing telling Aaron that the man was asleep.

When Aaron felt it again, he didn’t think as he grabbed his shoes and ran out the door. He went to the central apparition point for the apartment building that the ICW kept for their junior agents. Aaron had recently graduated from rookie to junior agent. He was working hard to move up into a full agent, then hopefully one day Special Agent. The ICW had fashioned some of their hierarchy as a hybrid between the American FBI and British SIS.

Aaron ran down the stairs, trying to put on his shoes as what he was feeling became stronger the longer he was awake. There was only one place he wanted to get to, and that was his family’s manor. He figured his Aunt Olivia could be the one to help him figure this out because Aaron was confused. The tug had felt just like Lilly. But Lilly, his cousin was dead these long five years. Aaron tried not to think about her as he got to the apparition circle and easily disappeared and reappeared in the circle of the Paddington family home.

Aaron ran up the stairs to go find his Aunt, who right at that time was coming down the stairs towards him.

“Aaron?”

“I’m sorry to be here so late, Auntie. But something woke me in the middle of the night and was tugging at the tether to the family magics. I cannot comprehend it. The signature feels like...” Aaron frowned deeply as he paced the foyer at the base of the stairs.

“Felt like what, dear Nephew?”

“It felt like Lilly.”

“That can’t be.”

“I know. It’s why I came here. I figured you and Uncle George would be able to help me untangle this conundrum.”

“Come on. Let’s go down to the ritual circle and see if we can figure this out. No need to wake George.”

Aaron wanted to protest, but Olivia just gave him one of her infamous stony-eyed expressions. He held up his hands conceding as he followed Olivia downstairs.

“Take off that ridiculous robe dear. I cannot see why Quintavius gave it to you.”

Aaron looked down and laughed despite the situation. The robe had the cover of the Beatles Abby Road album on it. Aaron had forgotten he was using it as of late.

“He knows how much I love the Beatles. Plus they are a national treasure, Auntie.”

“Yes, yes. Now get in the middle of the circle, I’m going to see if we can get a signature off of what you are experiencing.”

Aaron took off the robe, his shoes, and his sleep shirt leaving only his sleep pants on. Sitting cross-legged in the middle of the ritual circle he watched as his Aunt activated certain runes that were inscribed all along the outer circle. Once she was happy with that, she moved into the circle and closed it up with a wave of her hand and the drawing of the final rune in the air. Aaron felt the snap of the circle closing and took a deep breath.

“Okay, let me see it.”

Aaron concentrated on the tether that all of the disparate parts of the Paddington family had access to. He was able to quickly filter out all those he knew, as well as the branches of the family they rarely had contact with and what was left, was one bright blue thread. He concentrated even further and drew the thread out and made it visible for Olivia.

“Oh my. That is so very much like Lily’s, but look here there is a part that is the Potter line.”

“You don’t think?” Aaron’s voice trailed off as the considered the implications of what he was thinking.

“It’s the only explanation.”

“I need to investigate this. If it is Harry and something has happened to him....”

“Now, now, do not jump to conclusions. Let’s see where this thread is coming from.” Olivia accioed a map of England to her and rolled it out on the floor. Using a few simple charms, she enlarged several areas in the air in front of them, almost like a hologram. She laid the thread of the tether over the map, but it wouldn’t settle. The only place it kept wanting to go was Godric’s Hollow.

“That isn’t right. Something is very wrong, Aaron. You need to go to your superiors tomorrow and find out what the hell Dumbledore has done with Harry. I don’t like this, and I don’t trust that Harry has been getting our gifts and cards.”

“Do not mention this to anyone else, Auntie. I don’t want the family asking a million questions before I know anything.”

“I won’t, my dear boy. Now, do you need a copy of my memory of this evening?”

“Yes, that would help immensely.”

Olivia smiled and gently squeezed Aaron’s arm before she opened up the circle and stood. Olivia went to her workspace and pulled out a vial and placed a copy of the memory into it and gave it to Aaron after he redressed.

“Keep me informed about what you find.”

“I will. Give me a couple of days to try to get information.”

“Aaron, just find out what happened to Harry, no matter how long it takes.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Aaron kissed his Aunt on the cheek before he left by floo. He wanted to bet back to the apartment as quickly as possible. He just hated traveling that way, but if he used the apparition circle again, there would be questions that he wasn’t ready for just yet.

When Aaron landed and stepped out of the floo, he brushed himself off and looked up to see Dumisa in the kitchen making coffee. Aaron smiled to himself a moment enjoying the domestic scene. He had not denied the attraction he had to Dumisa from the moment they had been made partners, but he was still learning about being a Hit Wizard. It also didn’t help that they often sparred together and were each other’s equals.

Dumisa had helped improve Aaron’s hand to hand and weapon’s combat training. Aaron was already proficient in all sorts of magical guns, his Uncles and older cousins making sure he knew how to handle the weapons properly and safely from a young age. There was a saying in the corps that a Wizard without a backup was most likely a dead Wizard. The ICW trained their agents in all forms of combat, spell, physical, and weapons. If a Wizard became magically exhausted during a bad takedown of a suspect, that was an easy way for them to end up being dead.

Aaron pushed down on his feelings, but it was so hard when the damn Wizard looked up at him and smiled. Settling himself, he walked to the kitchen and slid onto a stool.

“And what has my partner up at this ungodly hour of the morning?” Dumisa’s accent never failed to do things to Aaron that he was not prepared to explore yet.

“There was a pull on the tether shared by all of the branches of the Paddington family. I went to see my Aunt Olivia. I don’t want to say just yet what our theory is. Not till I talk to the Captain.”

Dumisa passed Aaron a cup of coffee and set the creamer next to it. Aaron usually didn’t use it, but the strong, rich coffee Dumisa made often called for a little splash. The beans came from his home village in South Africa which lay just north of Cape Town and was nestled in between the sea and a small mountain range. Aaron hoped to visit one day, Dumisa’s stories always invoked a sense of warmth and family that Aaron could very much understand.

“I shall make breakfast, you go shower and get ready. The Captain is always in early so we shall talk to him before the shift begins.”

Aaron was going to protest, but Dumisa just raised a brow and crossed his arms.

“All right, all right. I’m going.” Aaron didn’t even try to stop the smile on his face as he slid off the stool and went to his bedroom to get ready for the day. He hoped things could go quickly and he could get information on Harry. He had a terrible feeling in his gut, and the memory of the pull on the family magic felt so desperate Aaron was afraid of what they were going to find.

____________________

“You’re sure about this Paddington?” Captain Grimshaw threw down the scrolls he was going over after Aaron had come in and told him what was going on.

“I’m positive. If you need to see my Aunt’s memories, I have them right here.”

“You never checked on the child?” Grimshaw narrowed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

“We were reassured that Harry was with someone who could protect him. We trusted Dumbledore in that he was carrying out the will of Lily and James. We knew Harry needed protection.”

“Paddington Castle has more than adequate protection.”

“Yes, we are well aware.” Aaron didn’t even try to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Grimshaw just shook his head and waited for Aaron to continue. “Aunt Olivia has already called the family healer to check us all for compulsion spells. They are also going to go over every piece of correspondence sent by Dumbledore in response to requests about Harry’s well being.”

“You think something deeper is going on?”

Aaron shoved out of his seat and started to pace. There were so many questions and not enough answers.

“I don’t know, Captain. I know this is quite the pickle, but I feel very strongly that something is wrong. I feel it in the family magic. I just need a little leeway to investigate.”

“Let me make some floo calls and see how far we can push for an investigation. If something has happened to Harry Potter, this could have far-reaching consequences.”

“I know. And I want to do this carefully and legally. I don’t want there to be any cause for anyone to say we have overstepped our authority. Though in the case of children in danger, we have precedence on our side, especially since Harry is family.”

Grimshaw steepled his fingers and appeared to be contemplating the situation Aaron had brought him.

“Work up a statement of both the Muggle and Magical International laws in regards to children in trouble and bring it to me. It will help in getting you the investigation you are asking for.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, Paddington?”

“I’d like permission to go to Godric's Hollow. My family knows of several spells that are sort of a time reversal spell. It’s complicated and takes time, but it could potentially give us an accurate accounting of what actually happened there. Lily and James had added myself and Edward to the wards there. I’m fairly certain that I’ll be able to break the enchantment and get a proper record of events.”

“Give me a moment.” Grimshaw picked up a communication mirror and had a quick conversation with a British Ministry of Magic Judge that he knew well. The Judge listened to their concerns and agreed that Aaron needed more evidence. To that end, he quickly wrote out a warrant to obtain a record of events from the night Harry Potter disappeared, and James and Lily died. The writ appeared on Grimshaw’s desk moments later. He handed it to Aaron who was out the door before the ink was thoroughly dry.

“Dumisa,” Aaron called out as he rushed through the bullpen where all of the junior agents worked. “We have a warrant to go to Godric's Hollow to attempt obtaining a record of events. An Auror from the British Ministry of Magic is going to meet us there. We are all under orders to keep this discreet.”

“Do you have everything you need?”

“No. I need to stop at the potions lab and gather what I need for the spell. Come on, we’ll grab our brooms and leave right from the lab. Time is most definitely not on our side.”

Aaron walked swiftly to the ICW’s extensive potions lab. Every single legal ingredient that was needed for potions and spells was available in clean and neat apothecary drawers sorted by their Muggle scientific name, then the magical name. It made learning everything easier. There was a locked cabinet with many of the illegal plants and ingredients. They were used in training on what to look out for in the field.

Aaron was one of few agents who had a mastery in potions. Grabbing a small travel box, he quickly set about gathering what he needed. Aaron also took one of the small cauldrons, a fire starting kit, a set of firestones, and three recording crystals to get a record of what they found. He shrunk everything and placed it in the pouch that all agents were given upon graduating to Junior Agent. It was a dimensional store and could be organized to the wearer's specifications. Each pouch was bonded to the agent and couldn’t be tricked in any way to be used by another person.

Aaron was silent as he finished up, then the two men left by the window that was at the back of the potions lab. Aaron led the way towards the former home of James and Lily Potter.

The trip took just under two hours and the whole time Aaron was anxious to just get there. He was grateful that Dumisa didn’t ask a lot of questions as they flew as fast as they dared. When they neared their destination, Aaron pointed his broom down, and they slowed down as they got closer. Once they landed, they saw the Auror they were supposed to meet just on the outside of the Potter’s house.

“Agents Paddington and Joubert, I assume?” The woman looked no nonsense to him as Aaron took her hand to shake it, then Dumisa did the same.

“Yes. You must be Andromeda Tonks?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, I was sworn to secrecy regarding your request. If something has happened to Harry, well I want to know as well.”

“You’re related to Sirius Black are you not?”

“He’s my cousin, and I have an awful lot to say about this whole bullshit with him being in Azkaban, but that can wait. Seems this is much more important. Lily and James were good friends, and I always thought there was something wrong with Harry disappearing like he did.”

Aaron looked to Dumisa who only raised a brow.

“May I ask, and you don’t have to tell me, but how are you involved?” Tonks crossed her arms and Aaron wasn’t surprised that she would become suspicious.

“Lily Evans was my cousin. The Paddington’s have a few branches on the family tree, and the Evans was always close to us. It pained us greatly when she was killed.”

“I’m going to assume your family offered them asylum and they, being the heroic idiots they were, refused?”

Aaron could see the emotion swimming in Tonk’s eyes and knew the anger was displaced. It was hard to sometimes reconcile the wants of friends with hindsight as what they should have done.

“Yes. They assumed they would be protected under the Fidelius. There are too many variables to go wrong with that particular charm. I wish Lily had listened to us.” Aaron stared at the cottage and felt the grief as fresh as the day it happened.

“Why did you travel by broom, I’m sure it would have been much quicker to apparate or use a portkey, especially since you know where Godric’s Hollow is.”

“Travel by broom holds a certain amount of secrecy. I would have had to commission a portkey, and apparating from anywhere in or around the ICW is documented. While our Captain knows we are here, we don’t want it to get out to anyone else.”

“Ah yes. We certainly don’t want Dumbledore or others in the Ministry to know what we are doing. Luckily Moody was made to take a secrecy oath at the same time I was.” Tonks waved her hand toward the cottage and smiled despite the situation. “Well, I think we should get on with it, don’t you?”

Aaron nodded and waited for Tonks to take down the protective charms and barriers that had been put up by the Ministry to keep people out. Aaron reached out with his magic to try to read the area, he felt Dumisa adding his own magic to help boost what Aaron was doing. He pushed against the wards that were still there, and they quickly gave way to him. Aaron was able to easily dismantle the ward keeping Tonks and Dumisa out. They had degraded over time with no one there to reinforce them. After shutting them down, the others were able to follow him into the cottage.

“All right, I think the front sitting room is going to be the best place to start this. Dumisa, can you start the circle? Tonks, I’d like you to be an independent observer to what we are doing and record everything to have a non-biased record.” Aaron pulled out one of the recording crystals and showed Tonks how to use it. They had been a specialty of one of the Hit Wizards in the past, and the ICW used them regularly. The way they were made it was almost impossible for them to be compromised. Once a memory was encoded the spells on the crystal locked them in and made it impossible for them to be tampered with.

“All right. I’ll stay outside the circle.”

Aaron waited for Dumisa to finish laying the circle, then he and Dumisa entered. Aaron closed it with a few words, then pulled his supplies out of his pouch. He set up the cauldron on a base of firestones, then removed the ingredients he needed to begin the spell.

Aaron took his time adding each ingredient as he said each part of the spell. By the time he added the last herb, magic had gathered in the circle thick and heavy around the two men. The whole process took about two hours because Aaron wanted to make sure he got the spell right. At Aaron’s nod, Dumisa opened the circle, and the magic rushed out and around the whole of the cottage. Aaron activated the second crystal and Dumisa had the third. Several recordings often held more weight with the ICW than just a single one.

The three of them watched the unfolding scene before them from the moment Voldemort entered the house to a man Aaron vaguely recognized coming in and up the stairs to Harry’s room where the baby was screaming, and the man was holding Lily and crying over her. He left, which made Aaron furious that he would leave a baby alone in such a state. Then another man came in, and Aaron heard Tonks take in a sharp breath, he heard her say ‘Sirius.’

Aaron did recognize Dumbledore as he walked in with a half-giant following behind. They picked up Harry, the half-giant cradled him in his arms then took off on a motorcycle after exchanging a few words with Sirius and Dumbledore. Sirius Dumbledore walked out to the cottage and looked around a moment. Then he called someone on a communication mirror.

Aaron recognized Minerva McGonagall from the many teas she had attended at Paddington Manor over the years.

“What the hell?” Tonks exclaimed under her breath.

“We need to follow the trail.” Aaron looked back at the magic still lingering in the house. He pointed a wand and drew the magic towards him, “Sequitur iudicium.” He pointed in the direction of where the half-giant had gone.

After accioing their brooms, the three followed the trail as far as it would go. Unfortunately, it dissipated before they could get a lock on where the half-giant had gone.

“Shit.” Aaron landed and started to pace back and forth. “This is not good.”

“I agree. I have no idea why Hagrid would agree to run off with Harry.”

“That was the half-giant?” Aaron asked as he paced the street trying to puzzle everything out that he had just witnessed.

“Yes. He’s the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts.”

“And the person who came in after Voldemort?” Dumisa asked.

“Severus Snape,” Aaron remembered him as being Lily’s best friend growing up. How he could have left Harry like that he didn’t know and it was one of many questions that were going to take time to get answers for.

Aaron felt Dumisa’s eyes on him as he paced.

“I think, Aaron, that it would be prudent to speak with Captain Grimshaw and show him what we found.”

Aaron stopped pacing and looked around him, his magic was flaring as frustration swelled up inside of him. Dumisa walked over and placed his hands on Aaron’s shoulders.

“I understand your frustration, but getting upset and scaring the Muggles in this village is not going to help anyone. We do this legally.”

Aaron closed his eyes as Dumisa’s voice soothed him and his words got through as well. He knew his partner was right, he just wanted to find his cousin.

“You’re right. I know you’re right, but he’s just a child.”

“I know, and I know how your relatives feel about family, but you need to take a few deep breaths, we go back home, and we do this the right way.”

Aaron nodded as he turned towards Tonks.

“You are welcome to come with us. In fact, it would probably add weight to our request. At this point, all we are going to get is permission to interview the four people from those memories.”

“But it’s a start, Aaron.”

“Yes, it is. I just hope we find him in time.”

Aaron sat astride his broom and took off back towards Switzerland where Headquarters for the ICW was located. Even in Magical matters, they stayed quite neutral, so it made sense that the Magical version of the UN resides near the Muggle counterpart. The chapters of the ICW mirrored that of the Muggle UN. That made it easy for those in the UN that knew about Wizarding Society to deal with them more comfortably.

The trip back took about the same amount of time, and by the time Aaron was landing near ICW Headquarters, he was tired, hungry, and getting a headache. When Dumisa handed him a pepper up potion, Aaron just shook his head and took it with all the grace he could muster at the moment.

Aaron informed Grimshaw they were back and it was an hour later under heave privacy wards that Grimshaw reviewed what it was Aaron, Dumisa, and Tonks found at Godric's Hollow.

“This should be enough to get permission to speak with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and this Hagrid fellow. Paddington, Joubert why don’t you go home. Tonks, we have room in the hole if you want to bunk down for the evening while I work on untangling literal and proverbial red tape.”

Aaron wanted to protest saying that he was fine, but a gentle squeeze on his arm from Dumisa had him sighing and reluctantly agreeing. Tonks walked out with the two men.

“You both are welcome to stay at Paddington Castle. I’m going there myself to bunk down. I want to be there in the morning and tell the family what was found. They should know. Trust me, we have more than enough room, and I will floo call and make sure to let Aunt Liv and Uncle George know.”

Dumisa let a small smile lift the corner of his lips as he agreed, Aaron wasn’t sure what that was about, but he wasn’t going to explore it at the moment. Tonks also said yes. Aaron quickly made arrangements after that, and soon they were landing in the apparition circle of the Paddington home.

“I can’t fathom that I was here just under twelve hours ago. Seems like so much longer. Come on, let’s raid the kitchen. I’m sure there will something we can all scrounge together.”

“You will do no such thing. You will go sit down at the table, and Gilly will prepare you something to eat.”

“Auntie I can very well look after myself and my mates.”

“Yes, dear. I know you are quite capable, but you and Dumisa look dead on your feet, and you have yet to introduce me to your companion.”

“Lady Paddington. It is an honour to meet you. I’m Andromeda Tonks. I have followed your Humanitarian work for many years.”

“Oh pish. I knew your Grandmother Irma quite well. I also know your mother, and I’m sorry that she is batshit insane as is your sister Bellatrix. Irma, while falling for that pure-blood bullshite, was otherwise a lovely woman.”

“Wow. You don’t mince words do you.” Tonks smiled a wicked smile and Aaron didn’t even try to hold in his laugh.

“I am old enough to have lived through that nonsense with Grindelwald and Dumbledore. I have earned the right to speak my mind and tell a Wixen when they are a git. There is a reason your mother is no longer allowed at my monthly tea’s. But, we won’t speak ill of the infernally stupid and psychotic. Sit down my dear and let my Gilly take care of you.” Olivia squeezed Tonks’ hand, gave Aaron a hug and whispered something in his ear, then hugged Dumisa, who appeared to be a little shocked, then he let Olivia hug him. She then swept off in a swirl of colour and flowing fabric making a rather dramatic exit.

“Your Aunt is quite something else.”

Aaron smiled, and serving platters began to appear on the table. Plates of roast chicken, roasted garlic potatoes, and veg were laid out. A pitcher of elderberry juice, a pot of tea, and a carafe of coffee also appeared.

“This looks lovely,” Tonks exclaimed.

“Gilly has been our cook for as long as I can remember. She is remarkable, and we adore her. All of the Paddington house elves are treated like family.”

“That is often unusual in our society. I wish it weren’t so, but it’s hard to get people to understand that magical races have the same feelings and complex society as humans.”

Aaron nodded. He had seen his fair share of creature and racial abuse in his work. Aaron looked to Dumisa who was gripping his fork hard, trying to compose his anger. He knew Dumisa’s background and the racism and abuse he had grown up with. His parents were lovely people, but abuse can show itself in many different forms. Apartheid was still very real for him and his family, but Dumisa had been able to escape it. His parents were always fighting against it. The politics of Apartheid had spilt over into Magical society in South Africa, oppressing some of the other races and ethnicities that had mingled together and once lived in harmony together.

“Agent Joubert, are you all right?” Tonks looked worried as she sat her fork down and took a sip from her teacup.

“It is a rather complicated matter that I would rather not discuss. We are here to find Harry, not delve into my countries political problems.”

Aaron knew how private Joubert was. The two men, though, had spent enough time together that they had grown close over the last six months. Aaron laid a gentle hand on Dumisa’s who looked up and gave Aaron a sad smile before they all went back to eating. The mood in the kitchen turned awkward for a few moments, but the act of sharing a meal helped to slowly calm them down.

Dessert was a pudding that had Tonks frowning a little and Joubert smiling wide.

“And just where did your house elf learn to cook Malva Pudding?” Aaron was struck once more at that smile. It made his stomach flip a little as watched the unabashed joy cross Dumisa’s face.

“I would assume that Gilly found a cookbook, or she went to South Africa and leaned. I have yet to learn how it is that any of our elves do half the things they do. They just tell me ‘you is a Wizard that no needs to know. You just let us do and we be taking the car.’ There is no arguing with a house elf.”

“That sounds like your elves, Paddington.” Dumisa joked as he looked at Aaron a moment before turning back to the cake.

“What is it?” Tonks looked delighted as Dumisa cut into the spongy cake dripping with a cream sauce and some kind of filling inside.

“It is a cake with apricot jam and a cream sauce. My mother makes hers by adding more jam in the middle of the cake, similar to this. It was a favourite sweet of me and my brothers and sisters. Mum would make it for treats for us on very special weekends.”

“That’s lovely. And oh Merlin this is delicious.”

The tension was broken as everyone indulged in rich teas and sweet cake. By the time he had his fill, Aaron was beyond exhausted.

“I’m going to head to bed. Dumisa, if you want to follow me, I can show you a guest room you can use. Tonks, just call for Ceely and she’ll show you to a room. She’s our head elf and will take care of whatever you need.”

“Thank you. Have a good sleep. I think we are all going to need it. I don’t see tomorrow being an easy day.”

“No. I don’t think it will be either.”

Aaron stood and showed Dumisa to a spare room that was part of Aaron’s suite. It was across from Aaron’s. They said their goodnights, and after his evening wash, Aaron crawled into bed. Exhaustion, mental, emotional and physical all took its toll and began to pull Aaron under. His last thoughts were first of Harry and what could be happening to him, and second Dumisa’s smile. Aaron knew he was screwed, but he just didn’t know by how much yet.


	2. Part 2

“It’s rather imposing, I must say.” Aaron screwed up his face looking at Hogwarts castle.

“It’s...different.” Dumisa raised a brow as they all stood at the gates.

“I think it’s rather lovely.” Tonks smiled and the two men at the same time looked at her. “Well, it is. I was a student here. Hogwarts has its quirks, but she has stood the test of time.”

Aaron wasn’t so sure about that. Not when his own fond memories of Oxley College were forefront in his mind. Now that was a beautiful place to go to school. But, he knew he was biased.

“Children should learn outside. There is so much to magic that you Westerner’s lose by locking up inside of dark and gloomy castles. Now Alexandria Library, that was a beautiful and brilliant place to learn. We had classes sitting on the Nile and taking in the vibrant magic that laid all around us.”

“Hmm. You’ve just never experienced Hogwarts. There’s loads of history here.”

“History or not, we need to go in and speak with those on our interview list.”

“Right. Come on.”

The wards let them pass. The magic of the warrants and Tonks being with them allowed them to bypass the schools' wards. Aaron felt the magic all around him, but it felt strange to him. He frowned as did Dumisa as they started up the main staircase and into the front entrance.

“Come on. I know the way to Dumbledore’s office. Do be careful. Hogwarts has a mind of her own at times and staircases, and such have a tendency to move around a bit. Oh, and don’t mind the ghosts.”

Aaron’s brows knitted together in confusion as the trio started up a staircase, Aaron and Dumisa following behind Tonks. It was only a few minutes later when Aaron had a somewhat disconcerting run-in with a ghost named Peeves. This encounter already put him in a mood as he continued to follow behind Tonks.

As they wound their way all the way up Aaron was getting more and more anxious. The magic of Hogwarts was literally making his own magic itch. He had no idea what that was about and the longer they walked, the worse his mood became. He looked over at Dumisa who appeared to be having a similar reaction. Something was definitely off about the place, but Aaron couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Oh dear. It’s been so long since I’ve been here I seem to have forgotten the password.”

“I’m sorry, password?”

“Yes, of course. This is the Headmaster’s office, so of course, he would have it passworded.”

Aaron’s gut feeling that something was awry at the school just increased, but Aaron didn’t have time to delve into it, and he couldn’t get an investigation going with just his gut feeling. That would have to wait, his first priority was Harry.

“Why don’t you just knock?” Aaron glared at the door and knew his words came out more clipped than usual.

“Right.” Tonks chuckled and knocked on the door.

Aaron was trying to puzzle out Tonks’ reactions which were far different from the woman who was no-nonsense than just a few hours before. She was acting almost giddy if Aaron had to put a word to it.

They didn’t have to wait long as the door opened and Dumbledore stood before them. 

“Andromeda. It is delightful to see you, how is your Ted doing?”

Andromeda smiled, and her whole face lit up.

“Oh, he is doing brilliantly, Sir.”

“Good, good. And Aaron. I am surprised to see you here. Come in, come in dear boy and let us discuss whatever it is that has brought you all this way.” Aaron felt something push against his magic and his mind. Narrowing his eyes, he itched to grab his wand but a hand on his stayed his actions. “Lemon drop?”

“No. We’re here on a warrant, Dumbledore.”

“A warrant? For what?”

“To tell us what you did with Harry. Every time we have asked you, you’ve put us off saying that he was in good hands. I no longer believe this. You need to tell me where he is or I will have the ICW come down on this place in full force and take you into custody where you will tell me.” Aaron’s ire was definitely up, and even he didn’t know where it was coming from.

“I’ve explained to you and Olivia that Harry is...”

“You’ve explained nothing!” Aaron uncharacteristically raised his voice making Dumisa frown at him. “Is there a reason you aren’t telling his family where he is?” Aaron crossed his arms and glared at Dumbledore. When he caught the twinkle and glint in his Dumbledore’s eye, Aaron narrowed his at the Headmaster. 

“You must trust me, Aaron.”

Aaron knew then exactly what Dumbledore was trying to pull and before he could do anything, Dumisa had fired a stupefy spell at the man.

“What the bloody hell.” Tonks had her wand in her hand and pointed it at Dumisa.

“I am protecting my partner. Your Headmaster was trying a compulsion charm. I don’t know if you people are just stupid or ignorant, but that ‘twinkle’ in his eye? That is a permanent compulsion charm. I saw it growing up in South Africa. It has been used against many of my people to ‘comply’ with the Apartheid. There is also something else, but I cannot put my finger on it.”

“There has been something strange since we walked in here. I’ve felt my magic reacting badly to this place, Andromeda. There is something terribly wrong at Hogwarts.”

Andromeda looked like she had been shaken down to her very core as her hand shook. Dumisa was saying a spell in what Aaron knew to be his native tongue of Tsonga, the language of his village. He was drawing something in the air, a kind of Mandala. Magic gathered quickly around the Mandala and at the most critical moment Dumisa let it go engulfing the room in a cleansing wash of magic. Almost immediately several items in the office lit up making Aaron furious and Tonks looking curious.

“I don’t get it.”

“Your Dumbledore seems to have been using a lot of mind-altering spells. These candies? Compulsion. That stack of scrolls and ink? Memory Charms. I’m sure he either erased memories of meetings or implanted memories.” 

“What was that you did?”

“It’s a complicated cleansing spell. The Mandala represents free will and the right to one’s own mind. It not only cleanses, but it can highlight certain spells and break them. There are more in here, and it would take someone a few hours to truly cleanse them all.”

Dumbledore started to stir, and all three pointed their wands at him.

“What are you three doing?”

“Placing you under arrest for now. The use of memory charms and mind control is strictly forbidden by the ICW, and I am sure by your own ministry. Auror Tonks, do you think you can take the Headmaster into your custody? We shall be by as soon as we interview the others.”

Andromeda looked shocked and angry all at the same time. She was shaking with rage that Aaron probably thought she never let anyone see.

“Oh, I will throw him in a deep dark hole till you two can join me at the Ministry. This is beyond the pale, Dumbledore.”

“I can assure you, Andromeda, that what I’ve done is for the Greater Good.”

“Oh don’t bullshit me. Come on.” Tonks pulled out a set of suppression cuffs and before the Headmaster could do anything she had them around his wrists. “I’m going to apparate from here. I don’t want the children upset by this.”

“Agreed. And if need be, have Moody floo call our captain.”

“Right. I’ll be available when you get to the ministry.”

Aaron paced the office after Tonks left with Dumbledore. 

“Are you all right?” Dumisa stopped Aaron in the middle of his pacing and laid a hand on his cheek. “Tell me the truth.”

“No. There is something not right with this school, and I cannot put my finger on it, Dumisa. It’s like my magic is rejecting me being here.”

“You will be fine, just take a few deep breaths and take a moment to calm down. We aren’t going to get your answers with you this agitated. I feel it too, but there is not much we can do about it at the moment. Harry is what we are here for.”

Aaron nodded and took a few deep breaths. Someone coming through the door had both Aaron and Dumisa pointing their wands.

“Really, boys. Do you need to be so dramatic?” Minerva McGonagall strode through the door and walked around the desk. “I felt the apparition, Dumbledore’s office is one of the only ones that allow it on school grounds. Now tell me what is going on.”

Aaron went through a quick but succinct explanation of the events of the last almost 30 hours.

“That bastard!” Minerva stood and looked around the room.

“I would not touch anything in here, Miss McGonagall. We don’t know what else could have a trigger.” Dumisa sat down as did Aaron.

“I will tell you where we took Harry. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell you, Aaron.”

“But you couldn’t, could you? Aunt Liv is calling for our personal healer to do a diagnostic scan on everyone in the family. It might be prudent if you did the same. If you can’t verbally say it, can you write it or show us on a map?”

McGonagall smiled and started to grab a parchment off Dumbledore’s desk, but Aaron stopped her and pulled out a piece from his pouch as well as a fountain pen.

“I would advise not touching anything in here until you get some Goblins in to do a thorough check. And, maybe a curse breaker or two to go over this whole school. We don’t know yet just how many spells have corrupted Hogwarts.”

McGonagall looked devastated as she fell back into the chair. She took a moment, and Aaron could feel the devastation coming off of her. Taking a few deep breaths, she grabbed the parchment and pen and quickly wrote down the location of Harry Potter and handed it back to Aaron.

“Funny thing about secrecy spells. You have to word them in such a way that they can’t be spilt by any means of communication. Most seem to forget that.” Aaron almost laughed at the wicked smile on McGonagall’s face as she passed him the piece of paper. “You will please tell me what happens?”

“Yes. And come by the manor at any time, Minerva. You know you are always welcome.” Aaron turned to Dumisa and nodded that he was ready to go. They apparated to just outside of Hogwarts. Aaron looked at the note and felt all the blood drain out of his face. 

“We have to leave, now!” Aaron put as much urgency in his voice as he could as he told Dumisa where they were going. Aaron pulled his broom from his pouch, resized it and hopped on it, not even checking if Dumisa was following. Aaron flew as fast as his broom would let him and still he tried to fly faster. When he was near his destination, Aaron set down at a park not far from the house and vanished his robe and broom as he ran as fast as he could towards the house. When Aaron arrived, he felt a ward around it, but it was weak. It didn’t take long for him to take it down, then he busted in, wand drawn on the first person he saw.

“Where is Harry, and don’t you dare lie to me Petunia!” Aaron growled as he stood there shaking with rage.

“Aaron,” Petunia Dursley, Lily’s sister looked scared out of her mind as she stood shaking. “I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Pet, don’t you even dare to lie to me. I can feel him. He tugged on the family magic, and it all brought me here. I was trying so very hard to do this by the book, but something told me I had to get here fast. You will tell me where he is right now!”

“Aaron.” A soothing, gentle voice whispered in his ear. “You need to calm down.” Aaron let that accent that was so intoxicating to him wash over him. He let the rage subside as he stepped to the phone in the living room. He saw Vernon there looking white as a sheet. “Get your arse up and go sit over by Pet. And don’t say one fucking word.” 

Vernon awkwardly got up out of his recliner and shuffled as quickly as he could into the dining area where Petunia was. 

“Sit, both of you.” Aaron dialed the phone a number he knew by memory. One he wished he had not known but was part of his job. A woman on the other end of the line answered.

“Child Welfare Services, how may I help you?”

“I need to speak with Agent Dumir right away. This is Agent Aaron Hotchner Paddington. We’ve worked several cases in the past.”

“Oh, yes Sir. I have a standing order to always let you through right to her. Give me just a moment.”

Dumisa was keeping an eye on the Dursley’s when a little boy ran down the stairs.

“Mummy? Daddy?” 

“Oh, come here Dudders.”

Aaron watched the boy who looked more like Vernon than Petunia. He looked scared, and Aaron felt sorry for that.

“Is this about Harry?”

“Shut up, Dudley,” Vernon growled under his breath.

“But you said...”

Petunia clamped a hand around the boy's mouth, but Aaron had already figured that Harry was there somewhere.

“Paddington, I am surprised to be getting a call from you this late in the day. How can I help you?”

“Alice, have you gotten any complaints filed against address 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?”

“Aaron? Are you there now?”

“Yes. And before you ask, Petunia Dursley is my cousin. Though I may have broken their door getting inside. I don’t want to say what is going on over the telephone, but if you could just check for me?”

“Give me a moment.”

Aaron waited while the Agent put Aaron on hold. It was at that moment that the tether flared again, but this time so strong it almost made Aaron stumble. 

“Dumisa, take the phone. If Alice has anything, let me know. Don’t worry, they aren’t going anywhere. Right Pet?”

Petunia nodded her head as Aaron passed Dumisa the handset of the phone, then he followed the tether which was getting stronger the closer he got to the stairs. When he heard soft crying coming from the boot cupboard, Aaron tried to keep his rage inside of him. He opened up the door and saw five-year-old Harry curled up on a ratty blanket in clothes too big for him softly crying. 

“Oh, Harry. What has happened to you?”

The little boy turned and looked at Aaron, his eyes looking huge behind the round-rimmed glasses that were broken and sitting crooked.

“Are you here to help me?”

Aaron’s heart was breaking as he lowered himself to the floor, sitting cross-legged. He had a pair of jeans and a soft sweater on. He had not wanted the robes just in case he did find Harry. 

“Yes, sweet boy. I am here to help you.” 

Harry’s face scrunched up, and fat tears slid down his face as he sat up matching Aaron’s pose. 

“Can you feel the connection?”

Harry nodded his head. Aaron held out his arms and it didn’t take but a moment for Harry to fling himself into Aaron’s arms. Aaron wrapped around Harry, holding him close. The time for examinations would come later. Right now he wanted to make sure Harry was safe. 

“I called and called and called, but nobody came.” Harry’s voice hitched as the tears poured out. Aaron just held him that much closer, letting Harry expel all of his emotions. 

“I heard you, Harry. I heard you.”

Dumisa lowered himself down next to Aaron, sitting back on his heels he whispered in his ear.

“Alice found several reports. Some filed by his teachers, some by a couple of the neighbors that no longer live in the area. I am going to guess it was a compulsion spell of some sort that made them leave shortly after. But, Alice said there is enough evidence in the reports to arrest the Dursley’s.”

Aaron stood up slowly with Harry still in his arms. He situated the boy to where Harry had his head on Aaron’s shoulder.

“I know you hated the fact that Lily had magic and you didn’t, but for Merlin’s sake, Petunia I did not think you would take that out on an innocent little boy. And family at that. Your Mum and Dad would be so ashamed of you if they were still alive. We always included you in everything. Never treated you differently, why would you hate like this?”

Petunia glared at Aaron as she stood Dudley on his feet then stood up herself and leaned on the table, face ugly with the hate inside of her.

“Because Lily was the golden child. The pretty one. The smart one. The talented one. What was I?”

“Pet. You had talent galore. Aunt Liv still has your paintings and sculptures. You had different talents than Lily, but no one thought any less of you. The family, until you married this...this lazy oaf of a man, you were always welcomed and loved.”

“It wasn’t enough! I wanted magic. I wanted what Lily had. Not her. It isn’t fair.” Petunia shouted and slammed her hand down on the table making Harry cry harder, and little Dudley cower away from his mother.

“You jealousy has made you bitter and ugly, Petunia. Not anything that Lily did or had. You couldn’t see what you had in yourself.”

Aaron turned his back on her and walked towards the living room where he sat on the couch. He looked around the room and wondered if Harry had any toys.

“Did you at least give the boy toys?”

Aaron glared at Petunia who sat down hard on a chair. Her lips pressed tight together.

Dudley ran out of the room, and Aaron let him. The boy so far was innocent. Dumisa sat near him and continued to tell him what Alice found in the files. She said a Child Welfare agent and police were being dispatched. Aaron was trying to keep a lid on his anger. He would work it out later on the sparring mat. He did not want to scare Harry. 

The silence was deafening as they all waited for the Muggle authorities to make their way to the house. Aaron shifted Harry to where the boy was laying in his arms. A moment later Dudley was standing at the edge of the doorway between the dining room and living room. He had something in his hands.

Aaron smiled to try to put the boy at ease. He lowered himself into a chair and Harry settled on his lap

“Come here, Dudley. It’s all right. I’m not going to hurt you.” Dudley walked towards Aaron who patted the seat next to him. “Do you know who I am?”

Dudley shook his head no as he sat back on the couch.

“I’m your cousin. It’s all rather complicated, but my Aunt Liv and your Grandmother are cousins.”

“Really?”

Aaron smiled and nodded.

“Really. What have you got there in your hands?”

Dudley took a deep breath.

“I didn’t mean to take it from him. I just...I wanted it, and Mum always said I could get what I wanted. I don’t hate Harry, but they keep making me hate him.”

Aaron looked over at Petunia and glared hard at her.

“You know this will disown you from the family. That means you are cut off from everything. Once Uncle George gets done with you, you will be penniless. Tell me Pet, was it worth it?”

“You can’t do that” Petunia screeched as she shoved out of the chair.

“I can, and I will make sure it happens.” Aaron gritted his teeth, counted to ten to get his anger under control. When he felt calmer, Harry was stirring. Aaron rearranged the boy, so Harry was sitting on Aaron’s lap. There was no way that he was letting the boy go. Not till they were safe back at Paddington Manor.

Aaron looked down at Dudley who was holding a stuffed animal. It looked like a black dog.

“That’s adorable.”

“It was Harry’s.” Dudley looked down, and Aaron could see the shame on his face. “Mum said he had it when they found him on the doorstep. Here.” Dudley handed the plush animal to Aaron. He took it and felt a bit of dormant magic in the stuffed animal. Aaron smiled as he pushed just a little bit of his magic into it. Aaron handed it to Harry.

“Paddy!” Harry’s eyes lit up as he held the toy in his arms. The magic made the toy animate for a few seconds at a time. 

“Who’s Paddy, Harry?”

“He’s just Paddy.” Harry curled up around the toy as he laid back in Aaron’s arms.

Aaron let it go for now. He knew it was going to take time for the boy to truly trust him. 

Another half hour passed before Child Welfare, and the police arrived. Aaron had to put Harry on the couch with many reassurances that he would be right back. The warrants from Child Welfare had a farther reach than the one Aaron had obtained originally. 

Leaving one officer and Dumisa with the Dursley’s Aaron followed the CW Agent around making his own documentation of the house. The cupboard, extensive pictures were taken of everything inside. Aaron was doing his best to control his anger. His own memories were being stirred up, but he knew it would not help this situation.

When they went upstairs a guest room was documented, but it appeared as if no one occupied it. The kitchen was gone over, noting locks on the cupboards and the refrigerator. Aaron turned and glared at Petunia was sitting in her chair as stoically as possible. 

The CW Agent turned to Aaron and shook her head in anger and sadness. They documented the rest of the house before going back to Petunia and Vernon.

“Why are there locks on all your cupboards and refrigerator?”

Petunia turned towards the woman and pressed her lips together.

“Mrs. Dursley, if you do not answer my questions now, it will only be harder for you at the station.”

Petunia’s eyes went wide as she looked around.

“What did you expect to happen, Pet? You were there when my own father was arrested. Did you really think you were going to be able to keep abusing Harry and get away with it? You do understand you and Vernon are going to jail.”

“Now see here, Paddington. You have no right to barge in here and accuse us of harming anyone. We had to spend money to clothe and feed that little brat.”

“Vernon, shut up!” Petunia hissed under her breath.

“I highly doubt you spent any of your own money. Don’t worry, I will personally look into Lily and James’ accounts. If any of Lily’s money from the Paddington and Evans trusts was used by you for other than the care of Harry, I will personally have charges of embezzlement and theft be brought against you.”

“Wha-what about Dudders? He needs his Mummy and Daddy.” Petunia showed some real emotion for the first time the whole horrible evening.

“Dudley will come with me. We will care for him, after all, he is family. Aunt Liv and Uncle George had been discussing fostering children. WE unlike you care for family.”

Aaron turned and walked back to the living room where Harry and Dudley were sitting just a little closer together. Aaron had hope that maybe Dudley was teachable and hopefully they could turn his life around as he was going to do for Harry.

“Agent? Do you need me for anything else?”

“No, Agent Paddington. Not at the moment. But, I will have to have you come in to give your statement. Alice Dumir will be expecting you to make an appointment. I am turning all case notes over to her. She will be the final voice in making any living arrangements final. But, seeing as you are the boys' family, I don’t see any problem with you taking them home for now.”

“Thank you.” Aaron turned to Harry and lowered to his knees. The boy had been watching him with so much hope in his eyes that it broke Aaron’s heart. “Come on, Harry let’s go home.” Harry flew at him, and Aaron held him close as he picked him up. “Dudley, I think you are going to like Paddington manor. Come on, let’s get some food for you both and soft beds to sleep in. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for all of us.”

Dumisa took Dudley’s hand who looked shell-shocked. Aaron knew the grief was going to set in, but he vowed that the family was going to be there for him. His own priority was going to be Harry. They made their way to the park and out of prying eyes of the neighbourhood to apparate away and home to Paddington Manor.


	3. Part 3

When Aaron landed in Paddington manor, Harry was shaking in his arms. 

“I know, kiddo. Apparating for the first time is not great. But, in time you’ll get used to it. Come on, let’s go to the kitchen and get you something to eat.” Holding Harry Aaron could tell that the boy had been underfed. He was smaller than a boy his age should be. Aaron was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check as he walked through the manor with Harry in his arms. Letting a bit of his magic out Aaron could tell that his Aunt and Uncle were home as was Edward with his Wife and Husband. His Mother and Sean had taken a holiday together, traveling around the Greek Islands. It was a trip the three of them had done before and was one of Aaron’s favourites. This time, Sean was learning some of the different cuisines in the various regions. 

Aaron nudged the family a little and knew they were going to want explanations. But, he was going to tell them that he would explain everything in the morning, the hour was getting late, and Aaron had two boys to take care of before he could get any rest.

Dumisa had Dudley and Aaron knew both boys were going to have a lot of questions, he just hoped he could give them answers appropriate for their age. Aaron was getting close to his own emotional, and physical limits, but there was still much to do before he could rest.

“Gilly,” Aaron called out as he settled Harry on a chair while Dumisa settled Dudley in.

“Yes, Master Aaron?” Aaron kept an eye on the boys to gauge their reactions. Dudley was staring in shock, but Harry looked curious.

“I think the boys need something to eat. And maybe some of your famous wildberry juice.”

“You needs food too, Master Aaron, Master ‘Misa. Don’t worry, Gilly takes care of everything.”

Harry blinked a few times after Gilly disappeared.

“Who was that?” Harry leaned towards Aaron, his eyes large behind his glasses.

“That was Gilly, our cook. She is a house elf and is bonded to the Paddington family. We have several Elves that help us with all sorts of tasks. You’ll meet them all, but I think for now some food and then some sleep.”

“Tha-tha-that wa-was a c-c-creature.” Dudley stammered as he continued to stare in shock.

“Yes she is, but Gilly is very nice, Dudley. I assure you there is nothing to be afraid of.”

Dudley shrunk down in his chair, well as much as he could. Aaron knew that the boy was going to have a hard time with the sudden changes in his life. Aaron didn’t know what the consequences of Petunia and Vernon’s abuse against Harry were going to be. Aaron still had a lot of work to do, people to interview at Hogwarts and the teachers and neighbours that filed the reports with Child Welfare. Depending on the outcome of his investigation it just might be enough to grill the Ministry’s Child Welfare department to find out why they weren’t checking up on Harry. Aaron was trying to make a checklist in his head of what needed to be done when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“I think, Aaron, you need to put whatever is in your mind aside for the night.” Dumisa tilted his head towards Harry who looked apprehensive at the plate in front of him. Dudley looked horrified. Aaron almost wanted to laugh at Gilly’s impudence, but he found it funny. Though he kept it to himself as he looked down at his own plate. 

“Dudley, the food won’t bite you.”

The boy scrunched up his face and turned the sides of his mouth down into a pout.

“But it’s vegetables.”

“There is also some chicken.” 

Dudley let out a long dramatic sigh, and Aaron tried his very hardest not to laugh. When he turned towards Harry, the boy did laugh and didn’t try to hide it.

“Harry. Are you not hungry?” Aaron asked.

Harry bit his lip and looked at the plate. The hope in his eyes was breaking Aaron’s heart.

“I can have all of this?”

“Oh, sweetheart, of course, you can.”

Harry pulled his plate closer and carefully picked up his fork and took a bite. Aaron and Dumisa watched the boys slowly eat their food, one unsure if he was even allowed to eat, the other most likely wishing it was something different. Aaron knew there was a lot of work to be done with both of them. 

Dinner was quiet as everyone was exhausted. Harry had finished about half of his plate, Aaron encouraged him to eat until he was satisfied. Harry ate a little bit more, then set his fork down on the plate. 

“Cousin Aaron?”

“Yes?”

“Where will I sleep?”

“Ceeley will have made up a room for each of you near mine. If you don’t like it, we can do anything you want to it to make it your own.” 

Harry looked down towards his lap and only nodded slightly. Aaron wondered if the boy was getting overwhelmed. The plates disappeared, and a pot of hot tea showed up. Aaron poured a small cup for each boy, then a full one for himself and Dumisa.

“This will help your tummy settle enough for you to go to sleep.”

The tea was drunk quickly, then the four of them headed upstairs. Aaron was grateful the family had not charged into the kitchen to find out what was going on. He would explain everything at breakfast. Now was not the time. Making sure the boys were comfortable and in bed was the priority.

Bath time would come in the morning as well. Aaron felt tired down to his bones. 

“I don’t have any bedclothes.” Harry scrunched his eyebrows up as he stood in the middle of the bedroom that Ceeley had made up for him.

“That is not a problem. Aunt Liv has a habit of keeping everything that might come in handy.” Aaron smiled as he ruffled Harry’s hair. Aaron conjured a pair of pyjamas from one of the wardrobes in storage. He did a quick cleaning spell then handed them to Harry. “Try these on.”

Harry changed, and the pyjamas fit him perfectly. Aaron picked him up and sat down on the bed with Harry in his lap.

“Now, Harry, if you get frightened, or have a bad dream you see that door there?”

Harry shyly nodded.

“You can knock, and I promise I will always be there to answer. Now, how about you get under the covers and try to get some sleep. All right?” Aaron smiled as he brushed Harry’s unruly hair away from his eyes.

“This is all mine?”

Harry looked around the room and curled a little more into Aaron’s body.

“Yes, Harry. You don’t have to share with anyone and no more cupboards. Ever. I promise you.”

Harry’s body began to shake as he wrapped his arms around Aaron. Placing a kiss on Harry’s head, Aaron tried not to let his own tears fall. He let Harry cry it out, and before Aaron knew it, the boy was asleep in his arms. Standing up without disturbing Harry wasn’t easy, but Aaron was able to, then he slipped the boy under the covers, kissed his forehead and went to go check on Dudley, who Dumisa was helping to bed.

The boy looked lost, and Aaron took a few moments to reassure him everything would work out just fine. Dudley pulled the blankets around him and closed his eyes. Aaron sat with him till he too fell asleep. Finally, he could go to his own room and lay down to try to process everything that had happened since he felt Harry’s call for help.

“You look like you are not going to get any sleep. I have a solution.”

Aaron turned his head to look at Dumisa who was leaning in Aaron’s bedroom door.

“And what do you have in mind?”

“We go down to your training room and spar for a little while. Work out some of your anger and frustration.”

Aaron was looking at the ceiling and contemplating doing as Dumisa suggested. Knowing he wasn’t going to get sleep right away, Aaron sat up in bed and turned to look at the man standing in his doorway.

“I think I will take you up on that offer. Give me a minute to get changed.” Dumisa did a head bow and gave Aaron that wicked smile of his. Aaron didn’t even stop himself from watching his partner walk away. The man had the grace of a panther. He moved so smoothly that there were times Aaron wondered if he was actually walking or using a spell to glide. It did nothing to help the desire he had to bed the man. Blowing out a breath, Aaron stood and quickly got out of the clothes, and changed to something suitable for sparring. He thought about grabbing his battle robes but decided against them. Aaron did, however, grab his matched set of dueling daggers. Before he left he checked on Harry who was sleeping fairly sound for a boy who had been through so much. Aaron had no doubt that at some point Harry would have nightmares and Aaron wanted to be there for him. Activating the monitoring charms, Aaron left Harry’s room and went downstairs to the workout room.

Aaron reached out with his magic to check on the rest of the house, and everyone was sleeping soundly. He knew that he may have to give up his apartment and move back into the family home. He wasn’t opposed to it, but he had been living on his own for a while now, and even though he loved his family, they could be intrusive at times. But, Aaron wanted to give Harry a stable home. Wanted him to know he had family out there that loved and cared for him.

Aaron stepped into the room where Dumisa was warming up. As much as Aaron wanted to just watch the play of muscles under taut, dark skin that did things to him he had tried hard to not want but was slowly losing that battle, he wanted the exercise more. 

Getting into his own stance, Aaron warmed up as well. After ten minutes, he turned to Dumisa and smiled.

“No magic. Physical only. Staves, batons, or knives?”

Dumisa took a moment to think about it.

“Knives. I know how good you are at the others, we have not sparred with knives as of yet.”

Aaron picked up his dueling set, used a blunting spell, he didn’t want either of them to get hurt, then held one in each hand and moved to the centre of the room.

Dumisa took the first move, and Aaron feinted away then moved to parry. Aaron drew first ‘blood’ and Dumisa came back at him, faster and harder.

An hour later, blood pumping in his veins, Aaron had Dumisa pinned up against the wall, both of them sweaty, Aaron felt the sharp spike of arousal in his body. He had always been the type of person with a fight or fuck response. 

Breathing hard Aaron saw the look in Dumisa’s eyes, and without thinking his grip on Dumisa’s wrists tightened, his heart pounding hard in his chest, Aaron felt his blood pumping in his veins. The air around them was charged, and it was like the world was holding its collective breath anticipating what was going to happen next.

Aaron didn’t think, didn’t speak as he leaned in those few centimetres that separated the two men. He knew what he was doing, but it was like all those months of attraction and need culminating in the kiss that overtook the two of them. Now was a battle for dominance.

Dumisa used his own strength to push against Aaron and switched their positions. He was now holding Aaron against the wall, kissing him back. One hand slowly moved over Aaron’s body down to his hip where Dumisa pressed against, fingers digging in.

Aaron felt like he was burning up from the inside out. The sheer heat from the long months of the two men dancing around each other made Aaron feel like he was going to explode. Aaron had to take control. As much as he wanted what those kisses promised, or what his hardening cock wanted, Aaron laid a hand on Dumisa’s chest. Breaking the kiss was one of the hardest things Aaron had done in a long time.

“As much as I really want this, I think I need some time. I need to get Harry settled, deal with the Ministry and Lily’s will and so many other things. That does not mean that I don’t want you to be there, I do. I think I want what this promises it could be for the both us, but give me time, Dumisa.”

Dumisa smiled as he laid a hand on Aaron’s jaw, gently cupping it and making circles with his thumb near Aaron’s mouth.

“You don’t have to explain. You are worth waiting for, Aaron.” Dumisa smiled as he pulled away, reluctantly Aaron could tell.

“Bloody hell.” Aaron couldn’t take his eyes off his partner as he moved through the room to pick up discarded clothing and his own knives. Dumisa turned back and smiled a devilish smile that almost broke Aaron’s resolve. Dumisa laughed as he turned away and headed up to his room.

Aaron looked down at himself, and the erection he was sporting was not going away. Sighing he grabbed his own shirt and knives and made his way back to his room. Taking a cold shower helped enough that he could relax and get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day.

__________

Harry had come into Aaron’s room and crawled into his bed. The boy was having nightmares, and after Aaron let him get under the covers, he settled in more. Aaron considered making up a batch of Dreamless sleep, but he knew from his own experiences that sometimes magic couldn’t fix everything. He would help Harry in every way possible.

Morning dawned, and Aaron made sure Harry was still asleep when he put on his running clothes to get in a good run before breakfast was served. He had been raised to always take care of the body as much as one would take care of their magic, or their mind. All of the Paddington’s took pride in not only their intelligence but their physical appearance as well. Aaron knew he had a certain amount of vanity, he liked to look good and stay in shape, but it never clouded how he treated people around him.

Having a healthy sense of oneself did not override being a good person. The run helped to clear his mind and to work out all those kinks in his muscles. He had a better picture of what needed to happen that day and Aaron was glad for what his status in Wizarding Society could do for him. He knew his family, along with several others, enjoyed a unique status among Wizarding Society. They were part of the Queen’s court, and many of the Paddington’s worked for Queen and Country. His Grandfather had the ear of the Queen herself. These families that Aaron grew up around didn’t much interact with the rest of the Wizarding World, but he knew all of the ancient and noble families that made up the majority of the Wizengamot. 

Often the boxes at the Wizengamot for Wizarding Elite were empty. Today was going to be different. He would be there, and he knew several members of his family would insist on coming as well. Aaron was not going to say no. He hated politics with a passion, but he was raised to understand the subtleties of navigating through the idiocy of politics. His Aunt Liv, though, was the master. Aaron couldn’t wait for the fireworks to happen. He would most likely take a little perverse pleasure in watching his Auntie rein down hellfire on those who dared to leave one of her family members in danger.

Aaron slowed to a jog and made his way inside.

“You have been busy young man.” 

“Auntie. Good morning. I tried not to disturb you lot as we got in late.”

“I felt you apparate. And you had two charges with you, not just one.” Olivia Paddington looked every inch the Marchioness she was. “You have a lot to tell us, don’t you Nephew?”

“Yes, but let me shower and change. You can meet Harry and Dudley.”

“Dudley? What an unfortunate name. Why would Petunia do that to a child?” Olivia huffed as she wrapped her robe tightly around herself.

“I don’t know, Auntie. But, give us some time, and we’ll be down for breakfast soon. I know Mum and Sean will be coming back in a day or so.”

“Actually your mother should be coming home today. I had an Owl sent out as soon as we knew something was amiss. She and your brother will be home by tea time.”

“Good. There is a lot to do before then.”

“I’ll get your Uncle up and see what Gilly is setting out for breakfast.”

Aaron started up the stairs, pecked a kiss on his Aunt’s cheek and made his way to his bedroom where Harry was sitting up with his legs up to his chest. Aaron’s heart broke a little at how small he looked.

“You were gone so long. I didn’t know what I was allowed to do.” The scrunched up look on the boy's face made Aaron take the few steps towards Harry quickly.

“Well, right now we are going to get ready to go down to breakfast, and afterward I will show you the library where there are all kinds of the most brilliant books and games you could imagine.” Harry’s face lit up as he leaned forward a little.

“What kinds of games?”

“Some teach magic, some are muggle games, and some are just brilliant fun. We also have a telly, and a computer made just for magicals. That’s one of Uncle’s companies, and they do a smashing good job.”

Harry blinked his eyes as fast as he could, and Aaron knew he was trying to process and comprehend all of the new stuff happening all at once.

“Hey, we’ll take this as slow as you need to Harry. I promise you that no one is going to take you from us. You see, Uncle George is the Marquess of Montagu and Aunt Olivia is the Marchioness. They are powerful people. Uncle George even has tea with the Queen Mum herself.”

“Really?” Harry uncurled and his curiosity got the better of him.

“Yes. And, if you are really good today, I will take you to see our snakes.”

“You have snakes?” Harry perked up at that making Aaron chuckle.

“We have quite a few. One of them is even my familiar. I promise none of them will hurt you.”

Harry got really quiet as he curled in on himself. Aaron was cursing Petunia in his head and knew this was going to take time and patience. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Aaron was gentle as picked Harry up and sat him on his lap. He knew he needed a shower, but Harry was more important at the moment.

“I would play in the back garden. It was the only place I was allowed out unless it was for school. There was a little snake, and I swear he talked to me! Aunt Petunia said I was lying.”

Aaron filed that information away for the moment. If Harry was already able to understand snakes, then he had the potential to be a very powerful Parselmouth. It was well known that the Paddington’s were unashamed Parselmouths, and Aaron along with his Cousin Edward and their youngest Cousin Ashcroft all were snake speakers. They had all been tutored from a young age to learn Parselmagic, which wasn’t as frowned upon outside of British Magical Society.

“I believe you, Harry. And, later today we’ll see how well you do with our little colony. Now, I need to go shower and afterward you should clean up as well. I’ll find you some clothes that are worthy of a Paddington.”

Aaron patted Harry’s knee and made his way to the bathroom and quickly showered, shaved, and finished up his other morning ablutions. Wrapping a towel around him, he came back to the bedroom to see Dudley sitting on the bed looking just as lost and frightened as Harry.

“Go on you two, go get cleaned up. And, Dudley, no bullying. That will not be tolerated in this house, do you understand?”

Dudley looked at Harry, then up at Aaron and nodded. The two boys slid off the bed and went to their respective rooms to go wash up. Aaron looked in his closet and chose one of his slim cut suits bespoke suits. The crisp dark red shirt under the dark navy was a powerful statement. He picked a tie that matched but was also a bit whimsical. When the boys came back into Aaron’s room wrapped in towels, he smiled down at them. Ceeley had dug through some of the family trunks in the attic and found a variety of clothes that were a mix of all of the boys. There was one particular suit that had been Aaron’s and with just a little bit of magic, would be perfect for Harry.

“Let’s try this on.” 

“You look beautiful.” Harry smiled as Aaron sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“Never be sorry to compliment someone, Harry. And, yes boys can be beautiful. Thank you. Now, here is some clean underclothes, put those on first.” Aaron handed one set to Harry and one to Dudley, who was still quiet, but quickly did as Aaron told him to do.

“Now, for a nice dress shirt.” Aaron had a deep burgundy for Harry and a blue one for Dudley. Aaron used a sizing charm to make the clothes fit correctly. After that a charcoal suit for Harry, and a heather grey for Dudley. Those also were quickly sized for the boys.

“Now, why don’t you look in the mirror and tell me what you think.” Aaron pointed them to the full-length mirror on the back of Aaron’s door.

“Oh, that’s brilliant!” Harry smiled as he smoothed down the jacket. “I’ve never had anything like it.”

“I don’t look so fat,” Dudley exclaimed, and it broke Aaron’s heart a little. He didn’t really know what to say to that, so he let it just go for the time being. 

“Okay, you two. I want you to understand that there will be a lot of people at breakfast. We have a lot of family, and many of them live here. If either of you feels upset or anxious, you can speak up, okay?” Aaron had crouched down to be eye level with both boys. “No one will hurt you here. I promise, Harry.

“Now, look like the Paddington’s you are boys and follow me.” Aaron smiled as both boys squared their shoulders and tried to look as sophisticated as five-year-olds could. He led them down to the main dining room instead of the kitchen where many of the family were already gathered around. Aaron introduced everyone and had the boys sitting where Gilly already had some booster seats ready for them.

“You boys look quite handsome.”

Dudley looked over at Olivia and swallowed before looked down at the table. Harry furrowed his brows at his cousin who was usually loud and obnoxious. 

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Oh, Harry, call me Aunt Olivia. Even though we are closer to cousins, it does not matter. Now, we will have breakfast, then I want to get to know you two better. Okay?”

“Yes, Aunt ‘Livia.” Harry smiled, and Aaron marveled at his resilience. He knew there were going to be issues eventually, but for now, they were going to take things one step at a time. Dumisa wandered in a few minutes later giving Aaron an appreciative eye.

“I assume, Aaron, that you will be moving back in?”

“Yes, Auntie. Harry and Dudley need stability and family around them, and I want to give that to them. We’re going to take this one day at a time.”

“Lily’s boy should have been with family all along. I, for one, what to know what the hell happened.”

“That’s what we are trying to sort out, Uncle. Albus Dumbledore appears to be at the center of this, but I’m not sure how far his corruption reached. Why don’t we have breakfast then we can talk later. Today is going to be quite busy.”

“I want to know everything.”

“George, eat your breakfast, and we’ll get the whole story later.”

Breakfast was a lively affair as it usually was when most of the Paddington’s were around. Aaron was glad that Maria and John were there as was Edward. Stephen was even putting in an appearance for a change, but he had another assignment from the Goblins for more artifact hunting. Aaron knew it was one of Stephen’s favourite things. His flamboyant nature had gotten him out of a few scrapes over the years, but no one in the family even thought about trying to change him.

When breakfast was over, Olivia took the boys into the library to show them around and talk to them more.

“Come on, let’s get to the office and find out what we can.” Dumisa laid a hand on Aaron’s arm, and he just nodded knowing he had a long debrief to give. The boys were in good hands, and he hoped to get out of his meetings quickly because he was going to take both Harry and Dudley to their personal healer to have them checked over, then a trip to the Goblin’s to have Harry’s scar looked over. There was something about it that made Aaron itch.

“Yeah, come on. The boys should be fine while we’re gone.”

“You already care for the boy.”

“He reminds me of myself.” Aaron smiled a small smile then the two of them apparted out of the manor and landed at the apparition point just outside of the ICW offices. Aaron went at a fast clip to get to his office as quickly as possible.

Captain Grimshaw was already waiting for them when they got there.

“You caused quite the commotion yesterday, Paddington.”

“I know sir, a lot happened in a short amount of time.”

“Yes. Reports of child abuse, mental and physical as well as wholesale neglect. There was also quite the dustup regarding Albus Dumbledore.”

“Yes, Sir. I am happy to give my report as soon as we are in your office.”

“Good. I’m sure everything is in order then?”

“Not quite. I need you to look at a historical recording I took at Godric’s Hollow. It’s a residual recording of the night James and Lily Potter were murdered by Voldemort. There is something you should see, then I have some questions for Dumbledore.”

The Captain led Aaron through the maze of offices until they reached their own. Once in the Captain's office, a privacy ward was erected, and Aaron gave his report while a pen recorded it on paper and a recording crystal took the verbal report. The double reporting made it so that no one could lie. There were several lie detection spells built into the pen and the crystal. It made the cases against the people they went after more solid.

“This is troubling, Aaron. While it is well known I have no love for Dumbledore, I cannot believe he would do this to a child.”

“I don’t understand his motivations. I won’t until I see Madam Tonks and see what her report has to say. But, you need to see this recording, Sir. There is more going on here than just Harry being put where I know for a fact Lily wouldn’t have wanted him to go.”

Aaron activated the crystal, and the Captain watched the historical record of what had actually gone on that fateful day. When Sirius began to run after Pettigrew, and Pettigrew turned into a rat, the Captain had questions.

“You don’t think Black was responsible for those Muggles getting hurt and dying.”

“No, Sir. I don’t. I think Pettigrew set him up. Sirius may be a lot of things, but he was never a muggle hater. I didn’t know him in school, but from what Lily and James had said over the years, Sirius was quite the wanker in school. I only knew the honourable man he grew into. Arrogant, yes, but he was still a good man. 

“How many of your school chums were right gits that turned into decent people?”

“You would vouch for him?”

“I would, in a heartbeat, Sir. My Aunt Olivia and Uncle George welcomed him to the manor whenever he wanted to come over. I don’t believe for one minute he belongs in Azkaban.”

“Seems like you have a fairly big job ahead of you.” The Captain stood up and started to pace the room, then he stopped and turned to Aaron. “I should relieve you of this case, but I somehow think you would go behind my back and do your own bit of investigating. As long as you have Dumisa with you, I won’t take you off, but you better toe the line, Paddington. No heroics.”

“I promise, Sir. And thank you.”

“Go on. You have a lot to do, just keep me informed.”

“I will.” Aaron stood and tried not to sound as relieved as he was to still be on the case. He knew he couldn’t hand this over to anyone else, even though the Captain was right. Aaron would record everything, and make copies of his memories of each step of the way if there were ever any questions of impropriety on his part. Aaron collected Dumisa after he gave his own reports and the two headed over to the Ministry where they had an appointment with Tonks to see what she could get out of Dumbledore. Aaron knew it was going to be a very long day.


	4. Part 4

“Dumbledore has a lot of secrets, and he learned ways to keep himself from spilling those secrets. However, we have a chair that has many truth-telling spells laid into it. We were able to extract a lot of information in a short time. There is more that we don’t know because if he breaks his own silence, it will result in his own death.”

“That’s rather dramatic, don’t you think?” Aaron was pacing Andromeda’s office and reading the report of her interrogation. 

“Dumbledore is a rather dramatic Wizard. But, he did confess that he had Lily and James’ will suppressed, he put Harry with Petunia for reasons he says he cannot divulge or else....”

“He will kill himself. Fan-fucking-tastic.” Aaron threw the scrolls on Andromeda’s desk and rubbed at his forehead. 

“He’s still going to have to answer for a lot for things. The compulsion and compliance charms that virtually saturated his office were all illegal. Every single teacher that has been or was at one time a teacher at Hogwarts has to be thoroughly checked over by Mind Healers to see what kind of damage Dumbledore has done.”

“Can I speak with him?” 

“Of course. I can give you two hours with him, then your superiors at the ICW want a crack at him.”

“I’m sure they do.”

“Follow me.” Aaron and Dumisa followed behind Andromeda to where they had Dumbledore held for questioning. The man’s eyes followed Aaron, but they held no sway with him or his partner. 

“You would have made a good Slytherin, my boy.” The smile on Dumbledore’s face was just a touch cruel.

“Then I am glad I did not go to Hogwarts. None of this House business and being pegged as a certain type of person just because of where you slept.”

Aaron sat down across from Dumbledore, and Dumisa was at his side.

“My Mother, Aunt, and Uncle made the decision to send us all to Oxley for the very reason that you were appointed Headmaster. Aunt Olivia remembers you not so fondly from your younger years. She wanted us to get a better education than just magic.

“You can stop trying to use your charm on us, Dumbledore. It won’t work. Now, I have a bit of leeway with my superiors here, but they are going to be getting a crack at you as well. Believe me, the more you tell me now, the easier it may go with them.”

Dumbledore leaned forward, his hands he laid on the table. The suppression cuffs were doing their job, no Wizard had ever broken the magic on them because they were Goblin made and Goblin magic was incredibly difficult to break unless you were specifically trained in it. 

“What do you want to know? I am but an open book.”

“I highly doubt that. I want to know why you put Harry with Petunia Dursley.”

“The boy needed to be there.”

“He needed to be with his family.”

“He needed to be strong, and ready when the time came!”

“So, you know or suspect that Voldemort may not be as dead as we believe him to be.”

Dumbledore was struggling against the chair and Aaron could see the pain on the Wizard’s face as he did it.

“Yes!” Dumbledore growled through gritted teeth.

“What was it about Harry that made you do the things you did?”

“I did them for the Greater Good.”

“Oh pish. You did them because you are a controlling, egotistical, dangerous, man who gained power not because you deserve it, but because you defeated Grindelwald.” Dumisa glared at Dumbledore as he stood and leaned on the table. “I knew many like you growing up. You think nothing of the people you claim you want to protect. But, all you do is control and take.”

Aaron laid a hand on Dumisa’s arm, helping him to calm down.

“You put Harry in danger. What would you have done if Harry had died at the hands of my cousin?”

Dumbledore looked genuinely shocked at the accusation Aaron was making.

“I would...” Dumbledore trailed off, and Aaron had the notion that the man was genuinely perplexed, like Harry dying at the hands of his abusive Aunt did not enter his mind in whatever grand plan he had.

“Would, what?”

Dumbledore straightened his back and looked Aaron in the eye.

“I knew his magic was strong and would keep him safe.”

“You’re daft. The conditions I found him in were deplorable. He is too thin, too small, and is terrified of being taken away. I can assure you, Dumbledore that is not going to happen.”

Dumbledore curled his lip up in an odd smile.

“Look at you. Look how strong you are despite your father.”

“I am strong because my mother made a decision to save my brother and myself from my father. I am strong because I have good role models that I look up to. My family made me strong.”

“Family makes you weak! Family makes you want to live!” Dumbledore’s eyes widened, and his cheeks burned red when he realised what it was he had said.

“So, that was your plan. Put Harry in situations where he would end up sacrificing himself because he didn’t have anything to live for. What kind of stupid, idiotic plan is that?”

“It’s the only way to defeat Voldemort!” Dumbledore started to shout and again realised what he said. He clamped his mouth shut, but it didn’t matter. He now understood at least a part of Dumbledore’s plan. Aaron was not able to get all of it, but a horrible thought crossed his mind.

“You’re grand plan was to throw children at a Dark Lord of Magic? You would not look to those who are battle hardened and know what they are doing to defeat this Wizard? You really are a daft old Wizard. I will not let Harry become a pawn in your game. 

“If my superiors have any say in this, your wand will be snapped, and you will be thrown into the deepest, darkest cell they can. You will never get your hands on him. I am going to build a case against you that is so tight that even the Wizengamot can’t dispute it.

“I think we are done here. I hope you rot in Hades.” Aaron glared at the once great Wizard who now just looked like what he was, a conniving, egotistical old man. Aaron stood and with Dumisa behind him left the cell, and then the Ministry. He needed to go see Alice Dumir and get a copy of her report as well as give his statement. 

Aaron left the Ministry and took in the outside air a moment. When Dumisa caught up to him, he started to walk towards Diagon Alley needing to work off the head of steam he had about him. He was grateful that Dumisa was giving him his silence, there was something else going on that Aaron didn’t understand, and he knew he might never understand. When they passed Flourish and Blotts, Aaron knew they had a children’s section and the thought of getting something for Harry made the sick feeling in his stomach subside. Going inside he made his way back and perused the books. When his eyes landed on the Harry Potter books his blood boiled. There were several volumes already that were not authorized by anyone in the family 

“This is rubbish. The family lawyers are going to have a good go at these people.”

“I take it they did not think to look at Harry’s family tree.”

“No, Dumisa they did not.”

Aaron saw a new collected edition of the Tales of Beedle the Bard. He wondered if Harry would enjoy those. There was also a collection of Dragon books that Aaron had enjoyed as a child he grabbed those as well as the stuffed Dragon that was sitting on a rack of other stuffed toys.

“Why do I have the feeling that you, Aaron Paddington, are going to spoil that boy rotten.”

“Dumisa, I am nothing compared to both my Aunts. Believe me, they are going to spoil both those boys, but it will be tempered with care and love.”

Aaron paid for his purchases and vowed that after he spoke with Alice, he would stop and get Dudley a few things as well. He wasn’t going to favour one boy over the other.

The meeting with Alice didn’t take long, and neither did the little bit of shopping Aaron wanted to do. By the time they arrived back at the Manor lunch was being prepared and Aaron saw that his Mother and Sean were home.

“I would ask how the last couple of weeks were, but I think I know. Liv told me as much as she knew.”

“Everything is happening rather quickly, Mum. I’m just here to drop off some things, get something to eat then get back to the Ministry for the meeting with the Goblins, and then the emergency session of the Wizengamot.”

“Which I will be attending with George and Isabella.”

“Auntie, you do not have to be there.”

“We have not made an appearance to that dodgy old group of jackasses in a while. I think it’s time they understood that a Peer of the Crown cannot be treated in such a way.”

“Liv.”

“Elizabeth, if you want to come, you may, but I’m sure Aaron will be happy to regale you with the day’s shenanigans after I get done with them.”

Aaron just shook his head and knew that sparks were going to be flying once the session opened. Lunch went too quickly, Harry loved the stuffed Dragon, and Aaron promised they would read together when Harry was ready for bed that night. Aaron’s Mum took to Dudley, and the boy seemed to take to her as well. Olivia just watched, and Aaron knew that his mother was going to take over responsibility for the boy.

Aaron would know in a few days what the Muggle authorities were going to do with Petunia and Vernon. He knew there would be some jail time the evidence was just too overwhelming after his meeting with Alice. One of the nurses at the school took pictures of the bruises on Harry’s arms and legs. An adult was present, and when Aaron spoke with Harry, he was assured that they didn’t do anything inappropriate.

By the time Aaron was sitting in front of Ragnok, he was mentally and physically exhausted, but he knew they had to get through these two meetings and then he could rest.

“Are you telling me, Lord Hotchner, that you are the attorney on record for Lily and James?”

“I was, yes. But, I told them to not tell me where they were hiding. After their deaths, I was assured by Minerva McGonagall that Lily and James’ wishes were being adhered to. We were told that Harry was well taken care of and that when it was safe, we would be told where he was. I didn’t see the need at the time to carry out the Will, not until Harry was found.

“I’m afraid our complacency in this matter has made all of us evaluate whether we were under any type of compliance spells. Lord and Lady Paddington, my Aunt and Uncle, are calling in the family healer which will be arriving today after supper. He will be able to give you his report in a few days.”

Ragnok stood and started to pace the room, hands behind his back.

“And now you want the Will executed. What if it has Harry going to someone different?”

“We will honour the wishes of my Cousin, Ragnok. But, Harry will not be going back to the Dursleys. After the session, I want an accounting of the monies that went to them. I have a Muggle accountant that is doing a forensic investigation into Petunia and Vernon’s accounts.”

“Good, good. I will get Griphook to look into Harry’s accounts. I will retrieve the Potter’s Will.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Your time with was is not unappreciated Lord Hotchner. You were instrumental in getting many Goblin artifacts back to us as well as making sure we were not being frauded.”

“Thank you, I do appreciate that. I want to schedule an appointment with a healer of your choosing. There is something about Harry’s scar that makes my magic itch. Plus, I want to bring in Dudley as well. I don’t know if he is magical or not, but knowing what Petunia did to Harry, I can see her doing something to Dudley if he had magic.”

“Bring both boys to the bank at 10 o’clock tomorrow, and I will have someone I trust to scan them both.”

“Thank you.”

It was but a few moments later when Lily’s Will appeared in front of Aaron. He knew most of what was in there. Aaron also had a copy of the recording of the day Lily and James died. He was going to present it to the Wizengamot along with the evidence that Tonks found in regards to Sirius not getting the trial that he deserved. Tonks had waylaid him on the way to Gringotts and told him that after delving deeper into what Aaron had recorded, they could find no trial records for Sirius.

She had a squad of Aurors looking for Pettigrew and hoped she had something soon. 

Armed with so much information, Aaron was trying to settle, but he was finding it difficult. He wanted Harry to stay with him, and he knew for a fact that the family’s name was in the Will, but it needed to be executed first before Harry could officially be theirs.

“It will be fine. The Will is ironclad, yes?”

“Yes. But, those bastards in the Wizengamot could challenge the validity of the Will, and there could be a long protracted hearing if anyone wanted to contest it.”

“Someone is making you nervous.”

“Augusta Longbottom. She could try to make a claim because Lily and James named Alice and Frank as their second choice to take Harry in. But, with them being in Saint Mungo's that is no longer possible.”

“And why does this make you nervous?” Dumisa took Aaron’s hand and pulled him over towards a stone bench near the Ministry.

“Because she has become a daft old woman who can’t let her son go. I understand I do, but Frank isn’t going to get better, and I fear what she would do to Harry. He’s been through too much already, and I don’t see how he would fare well in her care.”

“You have your family behind you, Aaron. I’m right beside you, in all of this.”

Aaron turned to look at his partner and wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and there, but he didn’t want to give the wrong impression just before the session began. 

“I know, and that helps quite a bit.”

Aaron stood up and brushed at his suit. He had his court robes in his pocket and would put it on once inside. He didn’t understand why Wixen still wore the ridiculous things, but he always made sure that his were stylish and cut well. Dumisa stood, and Aaron took a long deep breath to centre himself. As he made his way inside the Ministry, he heard his name being called. Turning he was surprised to see some of his peers from school

“What are you lot doing here?”

“When we heard that you called this session of the Wizengamot we were very curious. You hate Wizarding politics more than most of us, so we came to see what the hell was going on.”

“Fredrick, this is about Lily and James’ son, Harry.”

“Well now. That is not what I expected to hear.”

“Whatever you need, Paddington, we’re here.”

“Here, here.” 

Several of Aaron’s school chums had all shown, men and women who had made names for themselves in the Muggle world as well as the Wizarding world. All of them from families close to the crown such as his family was. 

“I don’t think the Lords and Ladies that are going to show up today will know what is in store. The Elite Twelve have not been to a session in many years.” Aaron turned to see both of his Aunts, his Uncle George and his Cousin Edward. 

“I don’t think they’ll know what is going to hit them, Lady Paddington.”

“Oh, pish, Axel I changed your diaper young man. I’ve told you to call me Liv. The rest of you lot better have the best of intentions or I will know who to call to kick your asses.”

“Yes, Liv. I’m sure we can all understand what is at stake.”

“Auntie.” Aaron just raised a brow at his Aunt who laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Young man, you know my give-a-fuck broke a very long time ago. These idiots need to remember that the ‘Ancient and Noble’ houses aren’t the only ones that have seats on this so-called esteemed old boys club. They are due for quite the lesson, don’t you think, Anastasia, Lidia?”

Two of the women with the group came forward and hugged Olivia, then Isabella. They were regulars at Olivia’s much sought after garden teas.

“I quite agree with Olivia. It’s time us Paddington’s reminded these so-called ‘good’ men and women what we are all about. Liv darling, ready for our grand entrance?”

“Of course dear Sister.” While Isabella and Olivia weren’t blood-related, they were close enough in spirit and in mind that they thought of themselves as sisters. It certainly gave George no small amount of headaches when the two of them decided to team up. Aaron knew, though, that his Uncle wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Oh dear. I’m not sure who I feel sorrier for, Mother and Aunt Izzy, or those poor bastards that don’t know what’s coming.” Edward paled a little as he watched his mother and Aunt walk towards the Wizengamot meeting room.

“Son, I think those people in that room have no idea what’s coming for them.” 

Aaron laughed at the look on his cousin’s face as they all made their way towards the court. Aaron pulled out his robes from his pocket, resized it and put it on. Dumisa just raised a brow and smiled devilishly.

“You certainly know how to look good, don’t you, Paddington?”

Aaron smoothed the front of the stylish and close cut robe. The top portion hugged Aaron’s frame and had ornately decorated frog style buttons from the chest down to just above his abdomen. The robe then flared down his sides and back leaving his stylish trousers visible. The sleeves were form-fitting up to the wrist where just a little flare covered the back of his hands. 

All of the Paddington’s were wearing the latest in robe fashion from Milan, Paris, or Spain. Aaron knew his Aunt abhorred the shapeless robes that most of English Wizarding society seemed to prefer. Though he never understood why. The only thing he could think of was classism. Aaron could admit that his family spent an inordinate amount of money on clothes and fashion, but there was a practicality to it as well. Everything could be worn for multiple occasions. And, when they outgrew or needed a wardrobe update, everything was donated to charities that helped those down on their luck find jobs.

Aaron also knew that his mother had started a string of shops for Witches and Wizards that were moderately priced and yet fashionable clothing. For every set of socks, shoes, robes, and school clothes that were purchased, a similar item was donated to a family in need. The Paddingtons were quite keen on their philanthropy, seeing it as part of the duty to help everyone in need. His Mother had always liked to look good, and she thought that everyone should have the same chances as they did. Aaron was proud of the woman she had become after leaving his father.

“Hey, where did you go?” The warm hand on Aaron’s face felt too good. He lifted his hand and covered Dumisa’s and closed his eyes a moment. The kiss wasn’t unexpected. It had been hanging between them all morning and the gentle press of Dumisa’s lips against his settled Aaron’s nerves in ways he knew he should take the time to think about. 

“Just a little lost in my own head. Thinking about my family and how much good they all try to do. I know I have them behind me and sometimes it’s hard to remember just how much they are there. Growing up...”

“Shh, we can talk about that later.”

“No, Dumisa, I know what Harry is feeling. I know what he’s going through. My childhood could be brought up in that room. Some of them were there at my father’s trial.”

“You have friends, Aaron. You have the family. You have me. We are all there for you.”

Aaron took in a deep breath and leaned in closer to Dumisa. The second kiss was a little less gentle but no less comforting. He knew he wasn’t going to able to fight this thing between them much longer, and frankly, Aaron wasn’t sure why he was trying to fight it. Pulling back, Aaron smoothed out his robes once more and walked into the Wizengamot hand in hand with Dumisa.

After clearing the doors, Aaron went to the Paddington box where the rest of his family was, and Dumisa went to the observation box. The Paddingtons and the others that had come to support Aaron were in the upper boxes that usually went unoccupied. When Aaron looked down, he saw the shocked look on Gerald Greengrass’ face. There were murmurs all through the assembly, and Aaron saw that it was a full house. When he looked over the crowd two things stood out, the look of grim determination on Augusta Longbottom’s face, and the scowl on Lucius Malfoy’s.

The doors closed a moment later, privacy wards erected as well as crowd control and secrecy spells. 

“All right, the first order of business is to address the fact that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, receiver of the Order of Merlin, and former Chief Warlock of this assembly has been arrested. He is being held on numerous counts of child endangerment, kidnapping, suppression of a Peer’s Last Will and Testament, coercion, mind control, and other mounting charges. 

“I have been appointed temporary Chief Warlock until a final determination on the fate of Dumbledore has been decided. If there are any objections, please voice them now, and we will elect a new Chief Warlock.”

None of the assembly members objected, and there was a collective sigh of relief. 

“Lord Aaron Michael Hotchner Paddington has called this emergency meeting together in regards to the fate of one Harrison James Potter. Lord Hotchner, you have the floor.”

Aaron stood up and made his way down to the floor of the room where a podium raised up as soon as he faced the whole of the assembly.

“I have here the last Will and Testament of Lily Jean Evans Potter and James Potter. It was held in trust at Gringotts until such time that they either died by nefarious means, or by natural causes, whichever came first. I am the Lawyer of record and Executor of the Potter estate.

“When Lily and James were killed by Voldemort, The Paddington family, which is close cousins to the Evans, were assured that Harry was in good hands and being well taken care of. Numerous inquiries into the whereabouts of the child went either ignored or explained away. We have later come to understand that deflection and compulsion spells were being implemented by none other than Dumbledore himself.”

The assembly started to talk over each other some raising their voices, other expressing their shock at such an accusation.

“Order!” Greengrass pounded a gavel against his bench. “I will have order or I will throw the lot of you out of here.” Greengrass used a sonorous charm so that he wouldn’t have to shout. Everyone quieted down, and it was only when peace reigned once more that Aaron was told to proceed.

“We have evidence to support this fact and will be presented at Dumbledore’s trial. For today’s purposes, we have a short report of what was found in the Headmaster’s office when myself and my ICW partner, Dumisa Joubert went to go investigate.” Aaron waved a hand and spelled copies of the report to everyone in the room. The shocked gasps a moment later had many looking furious. “It would be prudent of everyone in this room to have themselves checked with a reputable mind healer and give any evidence of those findings to my superiors at the ICW and copies to the Ministry. But, I will cut this short for our purposes today.

“Today I want to read, in court and a formal record to be taken of the fact that Dumbledore did not carry out the will of James and Lily. At no time did he contact the family or approach the Goblins in respect to the Will which I have right here in my hand. And, as you can see, the seal on the scroll has not been broken, nor has the magical notification that it has been read been marked.” Aaron held the seal under a type of magnifying glass attached to the podium that was then projected to each box of the Wizengamot members. 

Furious whispers went around the room and Aaron had hope that this would go better than planned, of course, he was still reserving judgment until after the will was read.

“I am breaking the seal and will now read this out for everyone to hear.”

Aaron read the first part which was standard law speak of any Will, Muggle or Magical. Underneath that were several bequeaths that would have to be settled up with Gringotts with Aaron, George, and Olivia present as well as Ragnok. 

“As for our son, Harrison James Potter-Black,” again a murmur rose around the room, shock at the name. “If anything should happen and he is still under the age of majority, the first person we name as his Guardian is Sirius Black. The third in our triad. We kept this to ourselves for reasons we shall reveal after Voldemort and his followers have been dealt with.

“In the event that something has happened to our beloved, the second persons we name are our dear friends Alice and Frank Longbottom. We wish for Harry and their son Neville to be raised as brothers, for that is how we feel about Alice and Frank. They are the brother and sister of our heart.

“If something untoward should happen to Alice and Frank, the next in line to be named Guardian for Harry is my closest cousin, Aaron Michael Hotchner Paddington, Edward Paddington, and Cousins Liv and George Paddington. 

“The fourth and last in our request would be Minerva McGonagall, our favourite teacher and wonderful friend from Hogwarts.”

Aaron pressed his hands down on the will in front of him, his hands shook slightly with emotion that welled up inside of him. The assembly was quiet almost like they were holding their collective breath. Aaron centred himself then looked up at the faces of his peers and slowly let the breath he was holding onto out.

“Lastly, under no uncertain terms shall my Sister Petunia Dursley, neé Evans have custody of my child. While I still love my sister she has shown nothing but contempt for James and for me ever since it was revealed that I had magic. I fear what would happen to Harry if she ever got the chance to have custody of him.”

There was more at the end, personal notes for certain individuals, and a smaller set of bequeaths. When it was done, Aaron rolled up the Will, the magic to stamp it as read appeared on it and copies were made for those that were detailed in the Will.

“Two nights ago there was a pull on my magic. It was so strong that it pulled me out of my sleep in my apartment in Switzerland. Immediately I made my way to the family manor and woke my Aunt Olivia. She had felt the pull as well, just not as strong as I had. 

“The magical signature had a touch of Lily’s in it, but we knew it couldn’t be her’s so we tracked it best we could. We figured out that the signature was five-year-old Harry Potter’s.” Aaron described in detail the events of the last couple of days and that Harry was safe in his custody. Greengrass looked out at the assembly after Aaron was done and took a moment.

“Of course, those involved have the right to contest the contents of the will.”

As Aaron predicted, Agusta’s box lit up, and she stood.

“Since Harry should have been taken in by my Frank and his Alice I contest that he should come live with me. Obviously Lily and James wanted my Nev and little Harry to be close, it only makes sense.”

Aaron was amused when Olivia lit her box up and stood when Greengrass concede to her.

“Oh do sit down and stop this nonsense, Agusta. You can no more take care of Harry than you do Neville. That boy already has too many issues to count. In fact, you should let us take care of Neville so that he can be close to Harry. We certainly have the means and the room.”

“How presumptuous of you, Olivia. My Neville...”

“Is a nervous nelly because you are trying to make that boy be Frank. While I do understand how painful it is to see your boy hurting, you are making Neville’s life untenable.”

“How dare you!”

“I do dare because I care about my family’s well-being. Harry belongs with us, end of story. And, Neville should have the chance to grow up with his God-Brother.”

“I am perfectly capable of raising my Grandson.”

“Oh, pish. You are a daft old woman that can’t let Frank go, and you are taking it out on that boy. He cowers away from you because he is afraid of you. That is no way to treat a boy that has lost his parents.”

Greengrass pounded his gavel and called for order.

“Ladies, please. We are not here to discuss the custody of Neville Longbottom, but Harry Potter. I will put this matter to a vote. Light your boxes with blue for a vote for Lord Hotchner’s claim, or green for Lady Longbottom’s claim.”

Aaron waited with bated breath as boxes lit one by one. He wasn’t surprised when his closest peers all voted blue. The Paddingtons abstained as they were the claimant and their votes would be unfair at this point. However, Edward was the Potter proxy until they could get Sirius out of prison and he used the Potter votes for Aaron. It was a loophole that none of them were above exploiting.

The green boxes made Aaron frown, but when he saw who they were, he knew it was a slight against him and some of the people he had put in jail. Family members of some of the so-called esteemed peers. When all the votes were in, though, the overwhelming majority voted blue. Aaron’s eyes traveled up to the spectator’s box, and he locked eyes with Dumisa who smiled and nodded towards him.

“The Will of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter is upheld. Lord Aaron Hotchner’s claim for custody of Harry James Potter-Black is hereby granted.” The ruling was sent to the assembly members with an unbreakable seal. Aaron stood tall and felt a tremendous weight lift off of his shoulders.

He knew, though, that future claims might be made and he was willing to fight every single one of them.

The assembly was closed, and members of the Wizengamot were leaving. Aaron waited for Dumisa, and the two walked out together to see his Aunt Olivia in an argument with Augusta Longbottom.

“Oh toss off, Augusta. I have seen how that child fears you. That is no way to raise a young boy. Neville is not Frank. You need to get your mind clear, or you are going to do real damage to that boy.” Olivia had fire in her eyes as the family rallied around her.

“That boy belongs with his family.”

“You and your brother have not given Neville any socialization with other children. He sits alone at functions to old for him to be at, bored out of his mind! He’s a child!! You daft idiot! Not a substitute. I’m serious, Augusta you need a mind healer, this singular notion you have about poor Neville is going to damage that child.”

Augusta went to say more when, of all people, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came towards them, and it was Narcissa who spoke.

“Lady Longbottom, while I agree that the Paddington’s often have no use for Wizarding Society and its customs, I believe they do have a point. Little Neville, bless his heart, is an anxiety-ridden mess for one so young. You do keep a rather tight leash on the boy, and you don’t let him be a boy.

“Maybe, he needs a family such as the Paddingtons. I know that Earl and Countess Sweeney have small children of their own, and with Harry, it would be good for the children to be around each other.”Aaron watched as the beautiful and always elegant Narcissa Malfoy speak on his family’s behalf. It puzzled him, but he would wait to see what that was all about.

“Lady Malfoy, you cannot think that...But, Nev is my grandson...”

“Aggie, sweetheart I know he is, but are you really doing what is best for the boy? Dear friend, you know I adore you, but you’ve changed, and believe me, I sympathise with the pain you are going through. Lily’s Will explicitly states that she wanted the boys to grow up as brothers. That does not mean that you will not be welcomed at Paddington manor. You can visit as often as you like. Darling, do what is best for your Grandson.”

Aaron was always impressed by his Aunts ability to get people to do what she wanted them to do. 

“Maybe you’re right, dear. I have been awfully hard on the boy. And, I have not seen a mind healer. I will bring Neville by this evening. But, expect me to visit a lot.”

“Of course, Aggie. Come, let’s go have tea and we’ll talk some more.”

Augusta, Olivia, and Isabella all walked off together, arm-in-arm and Aaron just shook his head.

“Yes, well, my wife gets what she wants, doesn’t she?”

“She’s a strong Witch, Lord Paddington and I adore how she is not afraid to speak her mind.”

“Sissa...”

“Oh do hush now husband. I wanted to speak with you, Lord Hotchner.”

“Please, call me Aaron.”

“And call me Narcissa.” Lady Malfoy took a few steps towards Aaron who held out his arm for her to take. “Let’s take a walk. I wanted to discuss something with you.”

Aaron nodded yes, and the two walked off toward the gardens just outside the Ministry. Aaron was intrigued by Lady Malfoy. She was intelligent, beautiful, and not as batshit insane as her sister. They spoke about many things before Narcissa got to the subject of Draco. She knew that Draco was being pushed towards a particular group of boys that she wasn’t exactly approving of and it was her wish that Draco got to know Harry and the other Paddington children. Aaron knew exactly what this was, Lady Malfoy wanted to increase her position in society and thus raise Draco up higher than the boy currently was.

“Lady Malfoy, is it your intention that Draco has a chance to get into Oxley?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that wasn’t one of my motives. I just don’t like the path my husband has chosen for our son. I want to see him flourish.”

“And what do you think Lucius will say? He and I don’t exactly get along.”

“You leave him to me.”

Aaron wondered how his life had gotten so complicated in two short days. But, he could admit that the possibilities presented to him were fascinating, and he wasn’t going to pass up the chances he was being given. Especially when it came to Dumisa and Harry.


	5. Part 5

“Where are we going, Cousin?” Harry asked as Aaron helped him into his new trousers and dress shirt. The rest of the previous day had been spent in more meetings and another session of the Wizengamot to discuss the fate of Sirius Black. Aaron gave evidence that showed a different sort of events to what had been presented by Dumbledore. Arrangements were being made to bring Sirius to the Ministry and have a proper interrogation done.

Dumbledore reluctantly shared his memories of what happened the night Lily and James were killed, then the events leading up to Sirius’ incarceration. The assembly was livid that a Lord had been imprisoned without trial.

Auror Tonks’ investigation was also going well, and Aaron was assured that they were closer than ever to finding Pettigrew. She had a lead, and they were going to follow it. As much as Aaron wanted to be in on that investigation, he knew he needed to be there for Harry more. 

“We are going to be going to see the Goblins. Remember when Healer Adams came last evening and did all those tests on you and Dudley?”

Harry nodded and scrunched up his nose. Aaron laughed knowing just what Harry was feeling.

“Well, they have their own healers, and they will also check you over. Especially your scar.”

Aaron helped Harry with his shoes, then he tried to tame the ridiculous hair of his. Aaron had also fixed Harry’s glasses. He would later talk it over with the boy to see if he wanted his eyes healed, but for now, the glasses looked good as new.

“Will it hurt?”

“No, sweetheart, it won’t hurt. I promise.”

“What are the Goblins like?”

“Well, that is rather difficult to explain, Harry. When you meet them, you can tell me what you thought. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Ready for breakfast?”

Harry nodded vigorously and waited until Aaron stood and took Harry’s hand. They made it to the dining room where Aaron’s mother was already there with Dudley. Later that day Augusta was going to bring Neville by, and they would all see how he got along with the boys, as well as David and Maria’s children William and Claire. Aaron knew his Aunt was reveling in having so many children in the house once more.

George was on a call with the family lawyer about the series of children’s books using Harry’s name. They wanted to find out who started them and why. Then a cease and desist order would be slapped on them to stop any further publications as well as all monies made be turned over to the Potter estate.

Aaron’s mother was already there with Dudley. The two were having a lively discussion regarding a television programme that Dudley was particularly fond of. The Paddington manor had a few televisions, but it wasn’t a particularly favourite past time of anyone there. George liked to have access to one for news and stock reports. The company that made them specialized in technology for Wixen, and it proved to work out quite well. Uncle George even had a computer much like the ones Aaron and Dumisa used at their office 

Things were happening rather fast, and Aaron was just trying to keep it all sorted in his mind. After the session with the Goblins, he had to drop Harry back at the manor then go into the office and do some work. Aaron hoped they had word soon of Pettigrew. If the man was indeed still alive it was going to discredit Dumbledore even more considering the limited statement they got out of Sirius he always claimed that Pettigrew was still alive.

Harry ran over to Dudley and sat down next to him. The two boys were slowly building a new relationship, and with Aaron’s mother’s guidance, he hoped they came out the other side friends, if not closer.

Aaron made up Harry’s plate, and when he went back to get his own food, a hand settled around his waist and warm fingers curled against him.

“Morning.” Dumisa smiled when Aaron turned to look at him.

“Morning.”

“After breakfast, I will be heading to the office. I know you have things you have to finish up here, but I look forward to you joining me later.” 

Aaron swallowed hard as Dumisa walked away to fix his own plate of food. He knew he was going to have to talk to the man soon about what was happening between them. He couldn’t put it off any longer.

“Aaron, darling, I am going to go with you to Gringotts. Dudley and I are going to do a little shopping afterward, I was hoping Harry could come with us.”

Aaron knew his mother was going to spoil the boys, he would have to temper her instincts, but he also wanted Harry to be indulged. He was also going to have to sit with Harry and talk to him about his own childhood. It wasn’t a subject brought up too often, but the family knew, and Aaron didn’t want Harry to hear it from others before he had a chance to have that conversation. For now, Aaron wanted to give to Harry everything he had not had in the four years he had been with Petunia and Vernon.

“Of course. Do you want to go, Harry? Mum can be loads of fun when shopping.”

“I’d like that.” Harry blushed a little as he began eating. Aaron wasn’t going to worry about the bouts of shyness, he knew it was going to take Harry time. 

“Now Lizzie, don’t go spoiling those boys too much.” George’s smile belied his tone as he sat down in his spot at the table. 

“George, you know perfectly well that you are the worst when it comes to the children.” Elizabeth returned his smile.

“Father, you are the worst when it comes to spoiling.” Edward sat down with his two spouses.

“I should disown the lot of you.” George huffed, but they all knew when it came to the family it was all bluster and not bite. “Now, I have a bit of news from the family lawyer. He is tracking down the publisher of those books and will have news later on today. Are we in agreement that we don’t want to see our Harry exploited like this?”

Everyone there was in absolute agreement. Harry looked like he was intrigued and Aaron would explain it to him as best he could later that night.

After Harry and Dudley were done with their breakfasts, Aaron gave Harry his potion regimen. One was to help his growth, one for nutrients that he had been missing with the malnutrition, and the other was to heal the damage done to his internal organs and muscles. There was also one for Dudley. Healing and weight management. Healer Adams was concerned about Dudley’s current weight and wanted to slowly get him to eat healthy again and become more active. Aaron knew that his mother wasn’t going to let Dudley be inactive. The family dogs were going to be an excellent way to slowly introduce more activity into both of the boy’s daily routines. They were old enough to help take care of them, and they would be given more responsibilities as they grew.

After both boys finished their potions, Aaron was ready to head out. Getting back to the bank was an experience. The first time Aaron took Harry by floo. The boy looked a little queasy and Aaron thought ahead and had a potion to help just in case. 

Walking through the bank, they were met by Ragnok who ushered everyone into a room a short ways away from his office.

“Now, Harry Potter. It is good to meet you.”

“Are you a Goblin?”

Ragnok laughed, but the face he made Aaron had to keep his comments to himself. A Goblin’s laughing was not exactly the most pleasant experience.

“Yes, you master. I am a Goblin. Now, why don’t you come over here and I am going to have one of our healers look you over, okay?”

“‘Kay.”

Aaron helped Harry up onto the exam table, and Harry laid down. A moment later another Goblin by the name of Fillik came in and immediately went to work after introductions were made. Every few minutes Fillik would make odd humming noises, but Aaron was patient and waited until he was done.

“Yes, yes. The potions from Healer Adams will be acceptable. But, there has been more than one limiter attached to Harry’s magical core. The first one is quite understandable. All children of a certain age receive one from their parents. It is to help the child grow into their magic and it slowly, over time, dissolves away before their maturation. This second one, however, was put in place to keep a limit on young Harry’s magic. It would not dissolve at maturation and would in fact bond with his core at that time. I can remove the second one now, but it is advisable to keep the one his parents put in place. Especially since the young man has a lot of catching up to do.”

Aaron pressed his lips together and knew without a doubt who it was that did that.

“Fillik, is there any way to get the magical signature of the person who put the limiter in place?”

“Yes, yes. Do sit down and I will do that now. And, yes a record will be made, and one sent to the Ministry and one to your superiors at the ICW.”

Harry relaxed back on the table while Aaron held his little hand in his. Fillik made quick work of the limiter and Aaron had a terrible feeling that many children had this done to them. He would have to speak with Tonks to have her open an investigation.

“I recognize the magic.” Fillik looked even grimmer than a Goblin usually did.

“Was it Dumbledore.”

Fillik nodded as he made notations on the record he was compiling for all parties involved.

“Now, sit up, dear boy and let me look at your scar..”

Harry sat, but didn’t let go of Aaron’s hand.

“Hmm, yes, yes...oh that is quite disturbing...hmm...” Fillik kept mumbling to himself as he examined Harry’s lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. There was complicated wand waving, and Aaron kept his questions to himself until Fillik was finished. 

“Harry appears to have a piece of Voldemort attached to his scar. I cannot, without a further examination, tell you what it is, just that it is there. I believe I can remove it, but I need my full coven to do it. It’s powerful, but so far it looks to be contained. Whatever spell it was that Lady Potter used, it is much more powerful.”

“When can this be done? I really don’t like the idea of this being inside of Harry.”

“We can be ready in a couple of hours. First, let me examine the muggle boy.”

“Come on Harry, why don’t you go sit with Mum, and I’ll be right out to get you in a little while.”

“Okay. They won’t hurt Dudley?”

“No sweetheart, no one will hurt Dudley.”

Aaron took Harry out to sit with his mother while Dudley came into the room with him.

“What in Ragnuk has been done to this child?” Fillik looked shocked as Dudley came into the room. The poor boy’s eyes widened, and he started to shake a little. Aaron laid a hand on Dudley’s shoulder to try to help calm him down.

“It’s all right, Dudley. Fillik, his parents indulged him a little too much.”

Fillik mumbled under his breath, and Aaron caught enough of what he was saying that he wholeheartedly agreed. 

“Come on, boy. Up, up, up.”

Dudley furrowed his brow as he struggled to get up onto the exam table. The boy’s weight a hindrance to his movements. Finally, with Aaron’s help, he was able to get up there and lie down.

“Now, let’s see what we can see.” Fillik made more of those complicated wand movements as he examined Dudley. “Hmmm, interesting, interesting indeed.” 

Aaron wanted to ask, but Fillik held up a hand and continued his examination. 

“Yes, yes, yes. This boy is magical.”

“What?” “What!” Aaron and Dudley said at the same time.

“This poor child had not only a limiter put on him, but his magic was completely blocked. I can remove them. It will take a while for his core to heal. There is damage, but it isn’t broken, yet.”

“Blocking a child’s magic is...”

“Terrible, yes, yes.”

“My Mum never told me.”

“I know, kiddo. Do you want magic?”

“Will I be like Harry?”

“I don’t know. Everyone's a little different. You may find you have an affinity for certain types of magic or you might like potions.”

Dudley looked down at the floor, and his face was scrunched up like he was thinking really hard. 

“I want to be like Harry.”

Aaron chuckled while Fillik worked his magic and dissolved the blocks placed on Dudley’s core. 

“Watch him for a few days. Some of this girth is not all parent’s indulging their child with sweets. I believe his block caused some of it. But, not all. He will be tired for a few days, let him sleep and slowly introduce magic to him.

“Now. I am going to get the space ready for Harry.”

“Thank you, Fillik, for everything.”

Aaron took Dudley back out to where his mother and Harry were waiting. Aaron was torn. He wanted to go into work for a little while to catch-up, but he thought that Harry would need him more. Deciding he needed to call his captain, he left the others to find a quiet space to pull out his communication mirror to place his call.

“Paddington. Where are you?”

“I’m at Gringotts, sir. I needed them to look Harry over to make sure he is okay. I was going to leave him in my Mother’s care then head in, but there have been some developments.”

“There has been movement on Pettigrew. Seems he was hiding as a pet rat at the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Auror Tonks has requested your presence. There is an apparition point not too far from them.” The Captain gave Aaron coordinates which Aaron went back into the bank and had them show him on a map. He used their starting point and was near the Weasley house in a matter of minutes.

Fillik had said that it would take a couple of hours to get his coven together and make the preparations. It would be calling it close, but if Tonks was asking for him, Aaron knew it was urgent. 

“Thank goodness you’re here. Maybe you can help talk sense into the Weasley's. I hear you are pretty good at forced transformations that it doesn’t traumatize the person too much.”

“It’s one of the things we are taught to do well at the ICW. Come on. I take it you called Dumisa?”

“He is waiting for you near the house.”

‘Right. Let’s go.” Aaron walked with Tonks next him and turned to her after a couple of minutes. “How did you think to find him here?”

“It was something I remembered when we were in Godric’s Hollow. I recalled that both James and Sirius were very good animagus. Peter was their friend, and I figured that if they found their animal forms, then Peter would want to be like them and did the same. The rat that the Weasley’s own is over five years old. Rats, even familiars don’t really live that long. It’s why we try to discourage them as familiars. 

“The Ministry registers all familiars when students go to Hogwarts. I know you Oxley lot have to do the same. Not all private schools register right away, but in England, it is a must.”

“I remember having to register Patience when I went to Oxley. She’s still upset I don’t take her with me as much anymore.”

“What is your familiar?”

“She’s quite small, she’s a Barbados Threadsnake. She likes to wrap herself around my finger. I was worried about her as she got older and I started at the ICW.”

“She sounds adorable.”

“She is, but she’s also highly magical. So, the Weasleys’ have a registered rat?”

“Yes. It’s one of the older boys’. We’re hoping he’s home and not at Hogwarts.”

“That would be a nightmare if he was at the school.”

Aaron followed Tonks up the path to the Weasley’s. The house was quite the hodgepodge, looking like it could tip over in a strong gust. When they approached the front, a formidable looking woman came out of the house and crossed her arms in front of her.

“Andromeda. What is going on here?”

“I know many of the kids were sent home because of Dumbledore being in our custody. There have been some developments, and I need to see if your son Percy is home and if he has his rat Scabbers with him.”

“What in Merlin would you need a pet rat for?”

“Mrs Weasley, I do apologize for the inconvenience, but it could be important information for the ICW and a couple of cases we have pending.”

“I don’t know if we’ve met.”

“No, Ma’am we haven’t. I am Auror Aaron Paddington. I am a Hit Wizard for the ICW. My partner here is Auror Dumisa Joubert. Please, this is important.”

“You’re that Paddington that made all of that fuss in the Wizengamot yesterday.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Oh, thank goodness that little Harry is safe. I can assure you that we will be fortunate to give him a wonderful home.”

Aaron and Tonks looked at each other and frowned.

“I’m sorry you must be mistaken. Custody had already been resolved by majority vote in the Wizengamot yesterday. Harry is staying with us, his family.”

“But surely, Lily and James...”

“Did not mention you except for a small stipend for your help to them on several occasions. Your Husband already settled up at Gringotts after the Will was read.”

“I am quite sure that you are mistaken, Mr Paddington.”

“Lord Hotchner, to you Molly.” Andromeda was glaring at Molly Weasley, and Aaron was quite impressed by how flustered the woman got with just that one look. Andromeda Tonks was quite formidable, and Aaron thought she would make an excellent leader.

“Oh, OH! You’re Malcolm’s oldest boy.”

“Yes, but that isn’t why I am here.”

“Of course not, dear. You’re here to let me know what I can come and collect Harry.”

“Are you daft?” Aaron fumed as he crossed his arms and widened his stance. Dumisa was next to him, and Aaron could feel how his partner tensed up.

“Excuse me?”

“I asked you if you were daft. There was no mention of you taking Harry in Lily and James’ will. My family has already signed the custody papers with Gringotts and the Ministry. I am Harry’s guardian with my Uncle George and Aunt Olivia as back-up. He is with his family, and that is where he is going to stay.”

“Of course, of course. I wouldn’t want the poor child to be handed around from family to family. But you must admit that we have everything that Harry could ever need.”

“Mrs Weasley, while I am quite aware of how difficult it is to raise children, and that you are to be commended you certainly do not have the means, nor the proper sort of room to take care of another child. You have what, six? Seven? Children.”

“Seven.”

“Yes, well in our family Harry would get my undivided attention. Now, where are your son Percy and his rat?”

Molly’s eyes were blazing with a fire that quite perplexed Aaron. He was glad that Harry was currently safe with his mother at Gringotts. Something about this Weasley woman was making him itch and not in a good way.

“Percy!” Molly yelled, and a few moments later a tall young man came down the stairs.

“What?”

“Where is your rat, Scabbers?”

“Mum, are you daft? He’s right here where he always is.” 

Percy pulled the rat out of his shirt pocket and held him in his hand. The thing looked incredibly nervous and was shaking in the boys’ hands. Aaron moved closer and looked in the rat's eyes, the quickly snatched him up, he had Dumisa lay a quick circle, then Aaron set the rat in the circle, closed it and trapped it there.

“Now, we are going to see who you really are.”

“What in Merlin are you doing!” Molly shouted as he ran forward, but Tonks grabbed her and held her back.

“Revealing a traitor.” Aaron raised his wand and ignored the all hell breaking loose behind him. “Revelio.” The profile of Pettigrew was shown around the rat. “Dumisa, help me with this.” The two men in unison performed the Homorphus charm, and slowly Scabbers became Pettigrew.

“You little bastard! Sirius is in Azkaban because of you!” Molly screeched, and Aaron considered the fact that she was utterly insane. 

“You killed those muggles, didn’t you?”

“I don’t have to say anything to you.” 

“You do me you little bastard.” Tonks moved forward, and Aaron and Dumisa held out their wands and kept Pettigrew from running. The circle was broken, and Tonks arrested the Wizard. “I am going to throw you in a cell and have Moody have a go at you.”

“Wh-wh-what?”

“Yes, you heard me. Moody likes nothing better than to tear Death Eaters apart.”

“Please, please I-I-I’ll tell you everything.”

“Oh, I know you will. Aaron, we will keep you in the loop, but I think after we wring everything out of this little toad, things will go quickly.”

“Thank you, Andromeda. And you are welcome at the manor anytime.”

“Thank you. Now I am going to go have me some fun.”

Aaron almost, not quite, but almost felt sorry for Pettigrew. Tonks did not look like a woman you wanted to mess with.

When they were gone, Aaron saw a very distraught but confused young man. 

“Percy, right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Your rat was actually Peter Pettigrew. The man Sirius Black was accused of murdering. I’m sure that by the time your Ministry have a go at him, Black will be released. If I were him, I would sue the hell out of the British Ministry of Magic, but I’m not him. Though from everything I’ve learned about Black with the ICW’s own investigation, he just might actually do that. I wouldn’t blame him.”

“Well, now that that business is done, you and I can finish our discussion on Harry.”

“No, we can’t. Seeing as you have no claim and the custody has already been discussed.”

“Well, I do hope you will honour the marriage agreements.” Molly looked smug as she sat down in one of the chairs in her living room.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I knew I was going to have a girl when I got pregnant with our little Ginevra. I spoke with James before they went into hiding and he assured me he would think about it.”

“I’m sure Lily would have never agreed to such a thing.”

Well, you can just check now, can’t you?”

Aaron glared at Molly as he put his hands on the arms of the chair she was on, and he leaned towards her face. 

“Let this sink in Mrs Weasley. Harry will make his own choices. And contracts made after James and Lily died are hereby null and void. And, before you believe yourself to be smarter or more clever than me, just remember who my Aunt is. She  _ will _ break you in ways that I could not even conceive of. I can see right through you, Molly Weasley. You want a chance at Harry’s trust. But, here’s the thing. I helped Lily set up the trust. Harry will come into it after he is 18, goes through a series of tests to make sure that no potions or charms are being used on him, and  _ only _ if he finishes school and chooses a career path. No one is going to manipulate that child, let alone you!”

A hand wrapped around his shoulder and Aaron turned to see Dumisa who just raised a brow. Aaron took a deep breath then pulled back. 

“Do not make an enemy of me Mrs Weasley, you will not win.”

Aaron turned and walked out of the Weasley house, his anger at the audacity of the woman was still seething, but the warm hand wrapped around his own settled him down. 

“I have to get back to the Bank. I will be happy when this day ends.”

The two apparated back to the Bank and just in time for the Goblins to do whatever it was they were going to do for Harry. They told Aaron he could be in the room, but he could not interfere. As much as he wanted to help, he knew he had to be patient. 

“Harry, I trust the Goblins to do everything in their power to keep you safe. I’ll be right over there.” Aaron pointed to an area outside the circle, then turned back to Harry who was laying on a table in the middle of a ritual circle. He swept hair out of Harry’s eyes and took off the boy’s glasses. “And, I will be here when it’s all over. Okay?”

Harry nodded, and Aaron knew he was scared, but he was fearless at the same time. 

“Good, good. Everything is in place. I assure you, Harry will be in good hands. First, we will remove the main blocks on his magic, but keep the limiter that Lily Potter put in place. It will not harm the child. Then, we will tackle the evil being held back by Lily’s magic. Now, you go wait and don’t say a word, or you will be thrown out.”

“I promise Fillik that I will not say a word.”

Aaron moved to his designated spot, his magic was skittering over his skin with the anxiety he felt at what Harry was going to be going through, but he would be there when it was all over. Aaron hoped that this was going to be the last trauma that the boy was going to have to endure. He wasn’t sure how much more Harry could take.


	6. Part 6

Aaron held Harry in his arms, the boy was sleeping after the ordeal he had just gone through. Aaron made his mother go ahead with the shopping trip with Dudley and Dumisa to go back to work while Aaron took care of Harry.

“I can watch him, Aaron. I think you need a break.” Isabella walked in the room and wrapped her arms around Aaron. “Olivia is back at the Ministry giving them hell for what that poor child has been through.”

Aaron wrapped his hands around his Aunt’s and laid back against her.

“It feels like so long, even though it’s only been three days. He’s been through too much, Auntie.”

Isabella let Aaron go and moved to where she was sitting in front of him on Harry’s bed.

“I remember a scared, but fierce young boy that put his brother’s safety above his own. The day he came to Paddington manor, he was so angry and frightened that his magic was a bit out of control and the only person he would let close to him was his baby brother. He wouldn’t even let his own mother touch him. Until I sat with him and helped him control his magic. 

“You, Aaron Hotchner, have always thought of everyone else before yourself. You see a lot of yourself in Harry, and I think you will be a brilliant father to him.”

Isabella reached over and pushed the too long bangs out of Aaron’s eyes. 

“Sirius will have a claim on him, Auntie. After he gets released and sees a mind healer.”

Isabella stood and took two steps towards Aaron and held his face in her hands.

“I have a feeling that Magic will provide the right person for Harry. Sirius Black was in Azkaban for the last five years. He is not going to be right for a long time. Harry needs stability, and you are the person he needs. You and that sexy partner of yours.”

“Auntie!”

“What? I’ve seen the way the two of you look at each other. Don’t you think it’s time you finally did something about that?”

“I want to. I was talking myself into making some kind of effort, then all of this with Harry. The last few days have been hectic.”

“You have us, you know. You don’t have to do all of this by yourself, Aaron.”

“I know, Auntie.”

“If you need to go, we will be perfectly fine. Harry will sleep most of the rest of the day.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, dear boy. Now go.”

Aaron stood, kissed his Aunt on the forehead then apparated to ICW headquarters. He had several Hogwarts teachers coming in for interviews. The day was going to be long, but everything looked like it was now just finalizing all of the small details and getting more testimony. The more they had against Dumbledore, the better their case would be.

________________

“Severus. Thank you for coming in.”

Severus Snape, Lily’s once best friend when she was growing up, looked nothing like the boy Aaron had known. He had even been invited several times to Paddington manor for parties and functions over the years. Lily had insisted. Then Lily met James, and their friendship took a downward spiral. When Aaron saw what Snape had done, he was furious, but he tempered his anger as he walked into the interrogation room.

“Lord Hotchner.”

“Oh, pish. We’ve known each other since we were boys, Severus.”

“Yes, but our families were not exactly in the same class now were we.”

“We never treated you any different than any of our cousins. Lily was always glad to have you at the family functions.” Aaron let the files he had with him slap down on the table, then he pulled out the crystal he had recorded the residual memories of what had happened that fateful day at Godric’s Hollow. He played it while he stood there, arms crossed over his chest and glared at the man.

Aaron had to admit he was intimidating and petty on purpose. Severus could have stepped up and saved Harry, but his selfish act left a vulnerable child alone and let Dumbledore implement his terrible plan.

When the recording was over Severus looked up at Aaron, and there was a look of shame on his face.

“You didn’t have to show me that. I have that day burned into my mind.”

“Tell me, Severus, was your shame because Voldemort went after Lily and James, or was it leaving a vulnerable child alone with his dead mother in the room?”

Severus shoved out of his chair and glared back at Aaron.

“Lily’s life was gone! I was devastated.”

“I know what you felt for Lily. But, Sev she thought of you as her friend. Your attention bordered on stalking. And this?” Aaron pointed at the crystal.”I could bring you up on charges of child endangerment and child abandonment. That would get you several years in prison! How could you leave him like that?”

“Because he was James’ and the little brat looked just like that bastard.”

Aaron wiped a hand down his face and shook his head.

“You are a selfish, narcissistic, sociopath. That baby did absolutely nothing to you, and you hate him because he looks like James? Do you know how utterly deplorable and callous that makes you sound?”

Severus sat back down and closed his eyes.

“I wasn’t in my right mind.”

“No. You were only thinking of yourself. You could have notified one of us, it isn’t like you didn’t know how.”

“And let you assume that what happened was because of me? Please. I know how you Lords of the crown treat people like me. I bet you’ve never known a hard day in your life.” Severus sneered at Aaron as he sat down across from him.

“My first bully was my own father. While Oxley was an excellent school, there was my fair share of bullies who thought it was fun to pick on the younger students. Especially if those younger students were fast-tracked ahead. You assume that no one outside of yourself or your kind of circumstances had it easy. Not all of us have an easy life. 

“This isn’t going to be swept under the rug, Sev. Harry was neglected, malnourished, beaten, and a litany of other abuses against him. I am starting with you. You could have helped to prevent him from being put into Dumbledore’s hands, and therefore into Petunia’s.”

Severus’ eyes widened as he looked down at the table a moment then back up at Aaron.

“Harry was with Petunia?”

“You get it now, you bastard?”

“I...”

“What?”

“I didn’t think.”

“No, you didn’t. All you saw was Lily was dead. All you cared for was you. I can’t help you with this, so you better get your mind right. My Captain will want a full statement from you. And remember, once you begin writing, you cannot lie.”

Aaron set a scroll and pen down in front of Severus, who took up the pen and didn’t hesitate to begin writing. Aaron left, after having said his peace. The healers would check Severus for spells and charms, but Aaron was done. This was the last interview, and Aaron just felt tired.

“Come on. Why don’t I take you someplace for dinner, then after you go home and get some rest.” Dumisa sat a hip on Aaron’s desk. Reports were filed. There was little else on his part, everything would be turned over to the Ministry, and they would finish their own investigation.

Sirius was getting a proper trial in the next couple of days, but the evidence Aaron and Dumisa had uncovered was going to be enough to acquit him. Uncle George was going to extend a hand and let Sirius stay at the Manor. It was only right considering he was, in essence, family.

There was nothing more that needed to be done. Aaron had spoken with Harry for a few moments when he woke up, Isabella fed him and then he went right back to sleep. Aaron looked up at Dumisa and made up his mind that he could no longer keep dancing around the man.

“That sounds good, actually.”

“Good. Come on. I assure you that you will love it.”

Aaron smiled as he laid his hand in Dumisa’s outstretched one and felt that little flutter in his stomach as Dumisa laced their fingers together. They left together, and Aaron found he was looking forward to the evening ahead.

____________________

Dinner had been wonderful. It was a hole-in-the-wall pizza place in London. Aaron wanted to know how Dumisa had found it, but he had been having too much fun talking about anything other than work. They had stopped for ice cream and talked some more before going back to the Manor.

Not wanting to go inside right away, Aaron pulled Dumisa towards the grounds wishing to take a long walk.

“Tonight was lovely, Dumisa.”

“I thought you could use the comfort of pizza and ice cream.” The smile on Dumisa’s face made Aaron’s stomach flip as they continued to walk. They talked in low tones before they stopped at a favourite spot of Aaron’s where he pulled Dumisa close to him. A hand curled around Dumisa’s neck so that he was right where Aaron wanted him. The kiss was slow and built up between them until they were pressed close together, the evidence of their arousal instantly known to one another. Aaron’s hand on Dumisa’s curled against his body, his breath coming out in pants and moans as the kiss continued to arouse.

The moment when Aaron pulled away and was ready to take Dumisa up to his room to finally do what he has wanted to for the last six months, a noise startled him. The crunch of feet on gravel had Aaron turning to try to find who it was that was outside with them.

“Who is there?” Aaron asked, but no one acknowledged themselves. The sound grew closer, and Aaron looked to see two people approach from the right side of them, and two from the left. Letting Dumisa go, Aaron crossed his arms and as quietly as he could pulled his knives from their holsters. 

“I said, who is there and how did you get onto these grounds.”

One of the figures moved forward and pulled back the hood he was wearing. 

“Dear, dear cousin. This will go much easier for you if you turn the boy over to us.”

“Crispin. I should have known that stench was coming from you. So, the rumours are true that you became a Death Eater. This will break your mother’s heart.”

“Yes, well dear Mummy has her perfect little prodigy, doesn’t she.”

“Quintavious has been nothing but a wonderful brother to you. Why do you hate him so?”

“Because Mummy thinks he’s just so perfect! The little brat is nothing more than a know-it-all braggart. But we aren’t here about my so-called perfect little brother. No. We want Harry Potter.”

“No. I don’t know what you’re thinking, but no.”

“We are not asking your permission, Cousin. After I carve you up and give you up to our Dark Lord, that little brat will be the key to bringing him back. I can’t have you warning the rest of the family now can I.”

“Oh, Cousin. You have absolutely no idea what you are getting yourself into.” The attackers were shocked at how fast Aaron reacted. He threw the knives at one of them, embedding one in the heart, the other in his stomach. They went down with blood pooling underneath him. Next, he had two wands at the ready. “Expelliarmus,” He shouted at one and that attackers wand went flying. Aaron wasn’t still, though he ran and made for the body on the ground. 

“Accio Knives.” The knives flew up and into Aaron’s outstretched hand. He would clean them later, but right now he had a fight to finish. Dumisa had disarmed and knocked out one of the other attackers Just as Crispin came flying at Aaron, he threw one of his knives and embedded it in Crispin’s shoulder. He wasn’t going to kill him, that would just break his Aunt’s heart way too much.

Crispin was distracted enough that Aaron was able to send a stupefy spell at him and stun him. That left the last one who started to run away, and Dumisa used a conjured bolo to wrap around the man’s ankles and fell him.

“What the bloody hell are you thinking you, idiot! Isn’t it enough I have to tell your mother that you’re a Death Eater, now I have to tell her you tried to kill me to get to Harry!”

“Voldemort promised me more than any of you will ever have!”

“It’s all lies, you moron. Just, silencio.” Aaron didn’t want to hear more from his cousin. It was but a few moments later when Edward, with his husband William, George and Olivia all came rushing out, wands at the ready.

“Uncle George, call the Aurors. We have one dead Death Eater and three more who were trying to get to Harry. Crispin included.”

Olivia grabbed Crispin by the shirt and pulled him up on his feet, she used a small bit of a levitation spell and set him on his feet.

“Your mother is going to be so disappointed in you young man.”

A moment later several Aurors apparated on the grounds, George had opened up the wards to let them in.

“Aaron, what is going on?” Tonks strode forward wand at the ready if she needed it.

“Four Death Eaters infiltrated with the help of my cousin Crispin and tried to attempt to intimidate myself and my partner into giving them, Harry.”

“For what purpose?”

“Voldemort is not dead. They wanted Harry for something, but they did not say what, but I can assure you that it isn’t good.”

“Merlin’s pants. Alright, we’ll clean up here.” Tonks put cuffs on Crispin and the other two that were awakening from the stupefy spells. “And you lot have much to answer for! Come on.’ Tonks and her group apparated out with the insurgents. Aaron gave over his dueling knives, they would need them for the investigation. He hated to give them up, they were a favourite of his.

“Buggering hell,” Aaron exploded as he started to furiously pace. A few moments later hands stopped him and pulled him close.

“You need to calm down. You’re safe, Harry is safe.” 

Aaron laid his head on Dumisa’s shoulder and took a deep shuddering breath. He was at his emotional limit. 

“Come on let’s get upstairs.” Dumisa led Aaron up to his bedroom. Aaron checked on Harry, who was still sound asleep. Turning towards his room, Aaron collapsed down on his bed and started to rub at his throbbing temples. Dumisa was there but a moment later pulling his shoes off of him. Slowly Aaron was undressed by Dumisa then starting at Aaron’s feet Dumisa began to give Aaron a massage. 

“Just relax, Aaron. You’ve had more thrown at you than anyone should be able to handle. It’s all right to let go. Let me take care of you.”

Aaron sighed as strong hands worked him over until he was virtually melting into the mattress. Dumisa’s hands were a wonder. When he was told to roll over, the back massage was even more glorious than the front. Aaron was practically purring into his pillow. Muscles he had not even noticed were tight were worked out, soft words of comfort were being spoken just for him, and by the time he was falling asleep, Aaron’s heart fell just a little more for Dumisa Joubert.

_____________________

Morning came, but Aaron didn’t want to get up. He was comfortable and warm with a body curled around him. Something inside of him rejoiced at the idea that Dumisa had not left him, that he had stayed through the night. A hand threaded through his short hair, and Aaron let out a moan as he rolled over to see dark eyes looking down at him, and a smile that he was learning was just for him.

“Morning.”

“Good morning. I think that was the best sleep I’ve had in far too long.” Aaron reached up and wrapped a hand around Dumisa’s neck, pulling him down so that he could kiss him. “I think we had something very different planned for the ending to our impromptu date.”

“Hmm, yes we did.”

“I don’t want to keep dancing around each other, Dumisa. I know things are still so up in the air, but I want you. I want you not just as my work partner, but I want this that’s been between us for the last few months. I want your touch, your kiss. I want you to be with me in the evenings, and again in the mornings. I don’t know if I’m ready to say the words I want to say, but I know in time I’ll get there.” Aaron curled his fingers around Dumisa’s dreads holding him right where Aaron wanted him. Pulling him closer, Aaron once more kissed him.

“I want all of those things with you, Aaron. You are the best man I have ever known, and I think that if we give this the time and attention it deserves I could very much fall in love with you. I want to wake with you in the morning and go to bed with you at night. I want to help you with Harry and eventually be your family.”

Aaron wrapped his legs around Dumisa’s waist and held him right where he wanted him. 

“I want you. I want you to in me.”

“I thought you would never ask.” Dumisa smiled as he took his time paying attention to Aaron’s body like no one had ever really done before. The foreplay had Aaron aching and by the time Dumisa was slipping his cock inside of Aaron the both of them were so worked up that he wasn’t sure if he was going to last.

They were faced to face still, and Aaron pulled him back down and continued to kiss him as Dumisa thrust in and out, building the pleasure between them both. A hand gripped his cock and Aaron cried out as he was pushed over that edge, Dumisa followed quickly. Kisses turned more passionate, tongues tangled and hands explored each other’s bodies. The two men took their time with each other and Aaron wished for these feelings to last.

After a second gentle climax, Aaron was spent, but he didn’t want to let his lover go, not yet at least. They both lay tangled around each other knowing that perhaps they had found the other half of themselves. 

“I think we need to get out of ‘dis bed and wash up.”

Aaron smiled as he turned to look at Dumisa.

“You’re accent thickens when you’re all lazy.”

“Oh, like you don’t slip into a less posh way of speaking yourself.”

Aaron laughed as he rolled over pinning Dumisa to the bed. 

“I meant it. I want this, all of it.”

“And I as well, Aaron.”

“Good. Come on, I need a shower and something to eat.”

The shower wasn’t as quick as it usually was, but Aaron didn’t complain one bit. 

Breakfast was, and a family meeting was called. The children were all being entertained in the library by one of the Paddington Nannies. 

“The events of the last few days have thrown all of us, but we have weathered them like the Paddington’s we are. Harry is safe with us now, and I have had a conversation with the Goblins. New security wards will be erected, and Crispin will not have access. I am having war wards put up close to the Manor. We will do whatever we have to protect Harry.

“I will be in an emergency session of the Wizengamot for a trial for Sirius Black. I am confident that he will be acquitted and once he is I am going to offer him a place here at the Manor. It is only right that he be with Harry.”

Aaron knew it was a possibility that Sirius would want to be a parent to Harry, it was his right, but he couldn’t help how much that thought hurt. George went on with other family business, including the pending actions against the publishers for the Harry Potter books, as well as the lawyer handling Petunia and Vernon. Aaron needed a few moments to himself to try to process. 

He knew the only way to get back onto an even keel was to get back to work and his normal routine. 

“Are you ready, Aaron?”

“Yeah. Let me get another set of my knives. Tonks had to take the others in for evidence.” After running up to his room and grabbing another set of his dueling knives, Aaron was ready to head back into work. What he needed now was an excellent case to sink his teeth into and take his mind off of everything.

Later that day he had plans with Harry to visit the snakes, which Aaron have been neglecting with all that was happening around them. He wasn’t sure if that was still going to happen if Sirius was freed, which he had no doubt would be happening.

Aaron got to the office a few moments later, and thankfully the Captain had a case for them, which Aaron was ecstatic about.

“You’re rather happy about this.”

“I just need a little normalcy. A case is perfect as it will let me take my mind off of everything happening at home.”

Interviews, leads, visits to the morgue, all took up most of Aaron’s day. By the time he got home, he was exhausted, but it was a good feeling as he plunked down in a chair with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand for after dinner.

He needed an hour by himself, then he would take Harry to the snake enclosure. He wanted to see how Harry got along with Patience. He smiled to himself thinking of his once familiar. He had a feeling that she was going to take to Harry rather quickly. Getting lost in a book was the second best thing as it gave his mind a rest. An hour later, Aaron was more settled than he had been in the last few days. 

“Are you ready, Harry?”

“Yes, Cousin.”

Aaron smiled and ruffled the unruly hair of Harry’s as they walked across the perfectly manicured lawns to a nondescript structure. Once inside, though, Harry was in awe.

“All of them are yours?”

“Many of them are. Some are Uncle George’s, and a few are Sean’s. Come on, I will introduce you to Patience.”

Aaron went to the first enclosure, which was the smallest. He opened the top and pulled out the smallest snake known to man.

“Hey there, sweetheart, how are you?” Aaron hissed as Patience wrapped around his finger. Her face was so tiny it was almost hard to see.

“Aaronss. You not come sssee me for too long.”

“I know little one, but I would like you to meet someone.” Aaron crouched down so Harry could look at the little snake. He held out his hand and Patience flicked out her tongue licking Harry’s palm, then crawled over, pooling in the centre of Harry’s hand.

“Warm...sssmell good.”

Harry giggled as he held the tiny thing in his hand.

“She’s so cute!”

Aaron laughed, and he laid a hand in the middle of Harry’s back. Patience looked up at Harry and lifted up till half of her body was straight up. 

“She’s preening. I think she likes you.”

“May I ssstay with the young Massster?”

“Of course,”

“Yes! Oh, Can she stay in my room?” Harry’s face lit up with excitement, and it made Aaron laugh.

“Of course she can. I have my old tank for her.”

“Oh, thank you, thank you.”

The two spent a little time with the other snakes, most were on their best behaviour, and Aaron was just happy the tiniest snake in the world liked the boy. After getting back to the house, Aaron helped Harry put up the enclosure for Patience that he had found in the basement. Cleaning and setting it up took no time at all. 

Bathtime was quick, and after Harry brushed his teeth, Aaron sat on the bed with Harry in his lap with the book they had been reading in Aaron’s hands. Harry loved hearing about all the adventures the Dragons got themselves into. Soon Harry was asleep, and Aaron wandered back down to the library once more. 

“Patience found a new boy to charm?”

George walked in and sat near the fire where Aaron was relaxing in one of the large reading chairs. A cup of tea next to him and the fire low, but comforting.

“I have a feeling they are going to be thick as thieves. Her last clutch is about ready to breed themselves. The conservation group working to keep them in the wild would like the first clutches to get them revitalized in the wild.”

“That’s an admirable thing.”

“We should strive to do as much as we can for them. Most are incredibly vulnerable, and our breeding programs have helped so many of them.”

“It will be all right, Aaron.”

Aaron set his book aside and picked up his teacup. Using a quick warming spell, he heated it up and took a few sips.

“I never saw myself with children. I had this career path, and frankly, I’m further than I anticipated. Rescuing Harry, protecting him changed something in me. I know Sirius has the right to take Harry if that is his wish, but..” Aaron looked down into his teacup and tried not to feel like his heart was already breaking.

“Children change us in ways we never expect them to. I know where part of your bond comes from and no one can deny that you haven’t done your very best for him. Don’t despair, Aaron. You won’t know anything until you can meet with Sirius and find out what it is he wants.”

“I know. And I hate feeling selfish about this. Harry isn’t mine, but I feel this connection.”

“Your feelings are hardly selfish, Aaron. They are human. Now, why don’t you get some sleep? Tomorrow the Wizengamot hears the rest of Sirius’ testimony and Pettigrew will also testify. This horrible business should be wrapped up rather quickly after that.”

“Thank you, Uncle.”

“No need to thank me, dear boy.” George stood and laid a hand on Aaron’s shoulder letting him know that he has people that care. Aaron hoped the coming days' things would settle, especially for Harry.


	7. Part 7

The trial lasted another two days then the final decision that all charges against Sirius Black were dropped. That also came into question the other Death Eaters sent to Azkaban and whether there were trials or if they were just thrown in there to rot. Aaron was glad he wasn’t involved in that. The ICW, though, was keeping its eye on the British Ministry and seeing how they handled what was to happen going forward. 

Aaron knew Uncle George was getting more involved since this whole thing started. Finding Harry and the circumstances he was in revealed corruption that was on all levels of the Ministry. George was heading the charge for change. The Wizengamot and the Ministry had no idea who was coming after them. George was also pulling in old friends along with him. As he stated before Sirius’ trial, the Elite Twelve has been complacent too long. 

In that time, Aaron had visited the bank twice more. Once to make sure that the corruption left from Voldemort in Harry’s scar was gone and to remove the blocks on Dudley’s magic. The Goblin’s concluded that the dark magic that was trying to take over Harry was, in fact, a Horcrux. That information disturbed all of the Paddingtons. They banded together, and a more in-depth investigation into Voldemort was in the works. Aaron concluded that if there were more Horcruxes that may be the reason his followers believe he is still alive.

The second trip to the bank was because Aaron wanted to look into the so-called marriage contracts that Molly Weasley had let slip about. The investigation into the monies paid out to Petunia and Vernon was almost completed. 

“Yes, this is quite disturbing indeed.” Ragnok handed over a scroll which Aaron looked over. The language in the contract was such a way that Molly and her daughter Ginny would gain access to the Potter vaults, and in turn, some of that would be given over to Dumbledore for future ‘use’. 

“What do I need to do to break this contract?”

“Nothing. You can break it at any time since it was signed by someone who was not an official guardian of Harry Potter. With you ratifying the Potter’s Will and you named Harry’s official guardian, you have the right to break any previous contracts.”

Aaron conjured a small fire in his hands and burned the contract.

“Please draft a letter to the Weasley’s letting them know that the contract between Harry and their daughter Ginny is no null and void. I will not have Harry used in this way.”

“Gladly, Lord Hotchner.” Ragnok looked absolutely gleeful to be given the task, and secretly Aaron couldn’t blame him. “I am also attaching a Geis on them to be paid either by currency or some other way of Harry’s choosing. Don’t protest, Lord Hotchner. Harry was wronged and the Weasley’s need to understand there are consequences.”

“Then proceed.” Aaron stood and shook Ragnok’s hand concluding his business with the bank on Harry’s behalf for the time being. He knew there would be many more meetings in their future as Harry learned more about his legacy.

Cases and his budding relationship with Dumisa kept Aaron grounded while he made sure that Harry was not only comfortable but healing as well. A mind healer was brought in, and Harry saw her at least twice a well. Aaron had sent an owl to his Parselmagic teacher, Kai Hawathie. He wanted Harry to know that him being a parselmouth was not a bad thing, even if the British Ministry tried to stigmatize it. That was another legislation that Uncle George was putting through, an end to the prejudice over being a parselmouth and using the magic associated with it.

Aaron knew that this was the day that Sirius was going to be coming to Paddington manor, along with Augusta and Neville Longbottom. He steeled himself as dinner became an overly long drawn out affair.

Aaron gave Harry a bath, made sure he had his potions, brushed his teeth and looked good for when Sirius arrived.

“I have faith everything will work out as it should.” Dumisa wrapped an arm around Aaron as he stood looking in his closet.

“I will accept whatever happens, it doesn’t mean that it won’t hurt if Sirius chooses to leave with Harry.”

“I know, beloved. But, I am sure that young Harry will not want to lose his new found family.”

Aaron took a deep breath as he leaned back into Dumisa’s arms.

“Come on, they should be here soon.” Aaron pulled out of Dumisa’s embrace, turned and kissed him. They walked out hand in hand to meet Harry, who ran out and flung his arms around Aaron’s leg. “Hey, everything will be okay.”

Harry let Aaron go and grabbed his hand. The three of them walked down towards the large receiving room where they would meet with Sirius and the Longbottoms.

The three walked into the room hand-in-hand. Aaron felt Dumisa squeeze his hand when they all saw Sirius black standing there looking just as nervous as they felt. Aaron noted how thin and gaunt the man looked, but that was to expected with where he had been for the past five years.

“Sirius.” Aaron smiled reassuringly as he let Dumisa go, and moved forward with Harry. 

“Aaron, it is so good to see you. I suppose I have you to thank for my freedom.”

“Actually, it was Harry. If he had not reached out to the family magic...Well, I hate to imagine what would have happened.”

Sirius looked down at the boy and smiled. He lowered down on one knee and took a fortifying breath.

“You are a brave little boy. I don’t know if you remember me, but you used to call me Paddy.”

Aaron sucked in a breath and felt his heart shatter. Harry had called out for his Paddy several times since his rescue. Aaron looked to see Harry’s eyes go wide, then he lunged at Sirius who pulled him into a hug.

Aaron watched them a moment then cleared his throat to get Sirius’ attention.

“We’ll let you two have some privacy.”

“Thank you.” Sirius picked Harry up and moved to one of the couches. Aaron turned and walked out, trying not to run. He made his way to the games room where he poured a double shot of firewhiskey and started to play a game of pool. He needed the space to try to get his heart to not break. He was holding on, but barely.

Dumisa came in a few moments later as did Edward and the three of them played silently, rotating between them. It was what Aaron needed, and he was glad that his cousin and his lover knew him well enough to give him space.

They played for several hours while taking shots of whiskey and munching on treats that Gilly left for them so that they wouldn’t get drunk, even though a part of Aaron wanted that very thing. Collapsing down on one of the couches, Aaron fought off the brood that he felt coming on. Closing his eyes to took several deep breaths to calm himself.

“Lily accused me of brooding once too often, so I know the signs rather well.”

Aaron opened his eyes to see Sirius leaning in the doorway, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“I can’t thank you enough for not only saving Harry but figuring out Dumbledore’s plans for him. He looks good. Healthy.”

“He has nightmares and hates being separated from me, even though he understands I have to work. We’re working on it...” Aaron looked down at his hands a moment to get his emotions under control.

“As much as I want to take Harry and go far away from all of this, I am not in a place that would be good for either of us. I know that I have parental rights to him, but it’s going to take me some time to get my head on straight.”

Aaron looked up and frowned.

“What are you saying?”

“That Harry is better off here, under your care then he would be mine under the circumstances. Your Uncle has offered me a place, and at first, I was reluctant, but with Harry, and now Neville here, I think I will take him up on it.”

“Sirius. I...I don’t know what to say.”

“Harry barely knows me. You’re his saviour, and he wants to be here with you. Just, please let me be there as well.”

Aaron stood and made his way to Sirius.

“Of course. Always, Sirius, always.”

Aaron was choked with emotion as he stood there not believing what Sirius was telling him. Paddington manor just became a little more full, and Aaron knew it was what Magic wanted. He felt it deep down in his core. Life was going to get a bit more hectic, but Aaron knew he was up for the challenge. Harry would stay his, and that was the greatest gift anyone could have given him.

____________________________

18 Months Later

“Dumisa did well.” Dumisa’s mother Anikka patted Aaron on the cheek before kissing it and pulled back. “He is quite gone on you.”

Aaron blushed and felt his heart grow with Dumisa’s parents' acceptance of him.

“He is a good man, and I love him.”

“Oh, child, that is not in doubt. The way you look at my boy like he is ‘de only thing in the world makes my heart full. He is happy, and that is ‘de only ting I have ever wanted for him.”

“You are a good man, and I see how much you love him. But, don’t you ever hurt him.” Kungawo, Dumisa’s father glared at Aaron, but there was no heat behind it. Aaron laughed as he looked towards his husband. Aaron took a deep breath and let the emotions settle. Husband, he thought to himself. It was easy to love Dumisa, the man had been there for him from the moment Harry called out for help. 

“I would never intentionally hurt him, Kungawo.”

“Oh do not listen to my husband. He is all bluster and no bite. His children know exactly how to get their way with him.”

“They are your children to, woman.”

“Not when they sweet talk you into something they want.”

Aaron laughed at the easy banter. He only hoped that he and Dumisa had as loving and lasting of a marriage as the Joubert’s.

“Go be with your husband and those beautiful children. But, before you do, I have something just for you. It is a tradition in my family to make something special for the new spouse. Come, follow me.” Aaron was intrigued. The Joubert’s had already been generous to them. They opened their home for the wedding, which was a beautiful beachfront house on St Helena Bay in the Western Cape province. “Here, when Dumisa first brought you home to meet us, I was sceptical. English Wizards tend to be quite pompous.” Aaron laughed knowing exactly what Anikka meant. “But, you proved me wrong. Your family is lovely, and you gave me grandchildren already. Not even Dumisa’s three sisters have done that yet.” 

The playful smile in Anikka’s beautiful face had Aaron blushing. 

“Harry is a delight, and I want more regular visits. And your daughter, she is beautiful. She is the perfect combination of you both.”

“Dané is all Dumisa. She still surprises me every day.”

“Ohh, and that is how it should be. Now, here.” Anikka handed Aaron a plain brown package, and he took a moment before he opened it. Inside was one of the most beautiful quilts he had ever seen. The stitchwork was amazing. “It has warming and comforting spells laid into it. Dumisa tells me you take too much on your shoulders, this is my gift of comfort for you.”

“Anikka, I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say thank you, Mama, and then go be with your family while Kungawo finishes up the barbeque. All of the family pitched in and have made their favourite dishes for their brother. You will feast, drink too much, laugh, and go fuck too hard.”

“Anikka!”

“What? It is what we do, is it not?” Anikka laughed and shook her head. “Go, be with your family. This is your day.” 

Aaron walked out of the house, the quilt still in his hands. He went to put it away with their other things in the bedroom they were staying in, then walked barefoot out towards where his husband was playing in the water with Draco and Harry laughing. Neville and Dudley were with Sirius, while the rest of the Paddingtons were spread out on blankets around them. Their hosts had not let lift one finger even though Olivia, Isabella and Aaron’s mother all tried to help.

Draco had been coming over for playdates while Narcissa had tea with Aaron’s mother, Willow, Edward’s wife, and Maria. The two boys had become friends, and Aaron noticed a lack of suspicious activity on the part of Lucius. Aaron knew he was trying everything he could to get Draco into Oxley. Neville already had a place, and if Dudley kept up his magical training, there was a possibility he would be going as well. The boy was entirely different from when he had first come to live with the Paddington’s. He was healthy and thriving. Dudley was a lot smarter than his own parents had given him credit for. 

Aaron thought of Petunia and how she had been charged with numerous counts of child abuse and neglect along with Vernon. They were both still in prison, but her sentence had been lighter, and she was soon leaving. When George sat down with Dudley to ask if he wanted to go back home to his mother, the boy surprised everyone by saying no. He was scared she would hurt him because he had magic, and Aaron couldn’t blame him. George had gone to see Petunia after Dudley’s magical block was removed. She was horrified that her son was now a freak, as she called him. She signed guardianship papers that gave Aaron's mother, Elizabeth, custody of Dudley.

Aaron made his way over to his mother where she was holding Dané. 

“I’ll take her, Mum. I was going to go in the water with her. She loves it.”

“Here.” Elizabeth handed her over with a smile on her face. 

“Da!” Dané screeched in excitement as Aaron lifted her into his arms. The eight-month-old girl was already making sounds. He knew she was going to be smart. 

“Hey there Sweetie. Want to go in the water?”

“Wa!” Dané waved her little hands towards the water. Aaron held the little girl close to his chest as he walked out to his husband. Using a few spells to keep Dané safe he moved to stand next to Dumisa.

“There she is.” Dumisa took Dané from Aaron and held her close. 

“Our little surprise.”

“She is. Now, what did my parents do?”

“Nothing. Your father gave me some shovel talk, and your mother gave me a beautiful quilt.”

“I cannot wait to see it.”

Harry screamed in delight as Draco tackled him down to the water. Aaron was glad to hear that laugh. Aaron’s heart was full. He had a family he never envisioned for himself but knew he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“What are you thinking about so hard, beloved?”

“That I love you and how happy I am we have Harry and now Dané. She was such a surprise, Magic’s gift to us I don’t think could have been any better.” Aaron pulled his husband close and kissed him. “I think, when we’re ready, I want more.”

Dumisa laughed and held Aaron with one arm while holding their daughter in the other. The sun warm against their skin, family all around them Aaron felt so at peace. 

“Daddy! Come swim with Dray and me.” Harry yelled. It was still a little overwhelming to hear Harry calling him that or Dumisa Papa. He had done it on his own one day, and they had a long conversation with Harry and with Sirius. Even though Aaron knew it was hard for the man, he let Aaron and Dumisa adopt Harry. Sirius quickly rebounded when Neville took to him, and Sirius took over Neville’s guardianship. Everything did seem like it worked out in the end.

Aaron swam with the boys for a while, then they were being called over, the Wedding Reception feast was laid out, and everyone gathered around the tables laden with food and drinks. Aaron and Dumisa were settled at the head, with everyone cheering them on. Aaron turned to Dumisa and kissed him.

“Husband.”

“Husband,” Dumisa sighed. Aaron was precisely where he should be, with the people he wanted to be with. His family had grown, and Aaron felt there was room in their future for more. For now, he would enjoy every moment had had with those he loved the most.


End file.
